Green Eyes
by Mizuki J
Summary: K, the top detective throughout the whole of the world. L, the second, third and forth top detective throughout the whole world. What happens when they meet? War, fights... Love? Dark at some points. LXOC, slightly one sided LightXOC.
1. Emails, Rose and secrcets

"See you, Kira."

With that the raven haired man disconnected and frowned.

_How come Kira couldn't kill me then? Did he just not bother because I'm not a criminal? No... In that situation, he most definitely would've tried to kill me, so it must have been because he didn't know what I look like, or he didn't know my real name…_

L got ready to shut down his computer and get some cake but he noticed that he had received an email.

_That's odd... Only Watari knows my email._

But, his curiosity took over and he opened the email. L's eyes widened even larger as he read the email.

**Dear L,**

**Well done Sweetie, you've found out which area of Japan Kira is in! Took long enough didn't it? But don't worry, it was very good for the worlds second best detective wasn't it? **

**I have a little game for you, don't worry the rules are simple! First to find Kira wins! You'd better hurry though, I already have my suspects.**

**Bye, Honey!**

Love, K

L sighed.

_**This is going to be a tough one...**_

**Bye Honey!** K signed and sent the e-mail then smirked widely.__

_God, I wish I could see his face right now!_She giggled at the idea of L sitting there, eyes open widen and mouth aghast. Then her smile faded, she gave a sigh and closed her large, green eyes.

_S__hould I have lied to him about having suspects?_ She straightened her back and opened her eyes.

_No, I was right to, this way he'll be more motivated__**.**_She ran her fingers through her long, black hair and moved her fringe out of her eyes. She unfolded her legs, stretched, yawned and rubbed her eyes. Damn L for depriving her from her sleep! She groaned and picked up he clock. 4:35 pm.

She cursed silently.

_Great, I'm gonna be in a bad mood tomorrow . Damn L for keeping me up. _She walked to the other side of her room and switched on her TV, turning to the news channel. She rolled her eyes at the usual stuff, bank robbers, murders, all stuff that she had no interest to. Then the story came up that she's been waiting for. After watching with horror for a few minutes she heard the front door open.

_Shit!_She quickly turned off the TV and dove into her bed, pretending to be asleep.

"OI, YOU HOME?" She groaned and put her head under the sheets, trying to block out the sound. She heard foot steps stomping up the stairs and her bedroom door fling open.

"Hey, don't pull that on me again, I'm not stupid. I heard your TV on." A hand pulled the covers away from her face and she stared into the cold, dark eyes that she hated so much.

**"**I told you not to turn that TV on, were you deliberately disobeying me?" K shook her head slowly.

K's identical twin sister frowned and tucked her short, black hair behind her ears. "Why would you lie to me?" An evil smirk appeared on your face. She grasped K's face in her hand, holding it just that bit to tightly.

**"**Why would you defy me?"She pulled K up and stared into her eyes. A shiver went down K's spine as she stared back into Rose's dark eyes.

"Why would you disobey me?" She moved her hand to K's neck, ignoring K as she squirmed."Haven't you learnt?"She bought her face close to K's, sending more shivers down the girl's spine**.**

**"I. Own. You."** She threw K across the room. K landed with a crash against the corner of her room. Rose started to walk out. Just before she closed the door she turned and grinned at the now bleeding K.

"And don't forget it..."


	2. Bandages, running away, and sexy accents

There was a long, awkward silence.

"...No way."

She was now 27% sure this man was a rapist. The man sighed and focused his eyes in K. K inwardly shuddered.

_Those eyes are creepy, it's like their looking into my soul... If souls existed..._ K started having an inward debate with herself about whether souls exist or not.

_Wait, was he talking?_ K focused again.

"I'm sorry, what?" The man sighed again.

"You're injured"He stated. K looked down at her arm and then at the bandages on the floor.

_Damn those cheap bandages._

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt a bit!" She lied, with a fake smile on her face. The man glanced down at her suitcase that was lying on the ground.

"Well I don't think you want to go home, and I assume you have no where else to go because of that 'lost' look on you face, so you either come with me, or stay on the streets, where there is a 71% chance you will get attacked again." K frowned.

_29%. This man is just like L, to smart for his own darn good._ _Wait, this man IS allot like L, could he be-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the man's mono-tone voice.

"So, what will it be?"

_He's right, I have no choice. That bastard._ K groaned.

"Fine!" The man nodded and took her hand. K blushed violently.

_26%, what rapist holds your hand? _He pulled her forwards and started walking. She grabbed her suitcase and allowed him to direct her to where ever the hell they were going. They walked for about 5 minutes until they came to the Teito hotel.

**"**Uh... A hotel?" She questioned slowly.

_40%_ He turned and looked at her.

"Don't worry it's not what you think, I live here."

_Well, at least he knows he looks like a rapist. 39%._ He started walking into the hotel before she could answer, dragging her along with him. He dragged her up three flights of stairs and stopped at a white door. He took out a key and unlocked the door. He stepped in and immediately kick off his shoes.

_Eww, he's not wearing any socks. 41%. _He sat down on a chair and motioned for K to sit also.

_What on Earth is he doing?_ He was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, hands on he's knees and balancing on his feet.

"Please turn off your cell phone." He said.

_50%_

"...Are you sure you're not a rapist?" She questioned. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"99.98% sure." 10%, she noted. Then she looked up at him_. _

_Aww cute smile! __Focus! _She commanded herself. L looked at her in a way that made her feel like he had just heard what she was thinking.

_Must. Change. Subject. _

"You sit like a monkey."

_Well done, K, well done._

Hmm... Well I have to sit like this. If I didn't my deduction skills would fall by 40%."

_42% he's L. _He shifted slightly and raised his head.

"Now, it's time for me to ask you some questions." _12, no 11% he's L, 15% he's a rapist. _

"Fire away!" She said as cheerfully as she could, giving a cute smile.

"Right. What's your name?" Damn. I can't tell him my name. If he's L, he could easily find out who and what I am just through my name. I can't pause for to long though...

" Suzuki Miyako." She said after an extremely short pause..

"Miyako? ...Beautiful night child..." He murmured. "It suits you."

She tried very hard not to blush.

"Before you ask anymore questions, What's YOUR name?" She questioned him. He paused for a fraction of a second.

"You an call me Ryuuzaki."

_By the way he worded that, it's clearly not his real name... 15% he's L._ "

How old are you?" He asked her.

"Not telling!" She winked at him.

"...Well, I suppose that question isn't that important, and I can get a rough idea from your appearance..." K suppressed a smirk.

_Sure you can, sweetie._

"Next question then. Do you have a job?"

"Nope_!" _

_That's not really a lie, I don't __**yet**__._ He seemed to think for a few seconds.

"Are you in school then?"

_I can get away with this if I word it right... _

"Yup, I go to a school!" __

_**Hmm, she worded that slightly awkwardly... Hiding something?**_

_Crap, I worded that badly, now he'll think I'm hiding something..._

"...I suppose that's enough for now. Right, about your sleeping arrangements-" He started before K interrupted him.

"Huh? You never said anything about sleeping me here."

"On the contrary, Miyako, I was actually thinking that you should live here from now on." He said in a calm voice. _What did he say?_

"...No way." She said, just as calmly. He sighed like he was explaining something to a toddler.

"I only just met you!" She exclaimed. "Here, or the streets, your choice." He got up and started to walk away, into a different room.

_Damn it, that bastard got me there. Live here, with a stranger, live on the streets or- No way, going back to Rose was NOT an option._ She placed her hand on her heart. _I can't risk it happening again..._.

"Ryuuzaki, wait! I'll live with you, under one condition." She raised her head, looked him in the eye and gave him a devilish smile.

"I get as many apples as I want."

_**Apples? Is this a trick?**___"He turned to her and gave her a smile that made her scream cute in her head.

"Of course." He replied.

He walked back towards her and took her hand, immediately making her blush. He steered her to a door at the end of the room they had been sitting in and opened it. Inside was a double bed, a sofa, draws, a wardrobe and a desk.

"This is your room. I hope it's to your liking."

"Wow!" She said in wonder. "This is way bigger than my old room!" L smiled at her and nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you too un-pack and get settled." He said as he exited the room.

"Ryuuzaki!" She shouted after him. He turned and looked at her. She walked towards him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you..." She murmured in his ear. L felt something drip onto his shirt. He stepped back from K and looked at her.

"Your crying." He stated. She gave a sad smile.

"Sorry, it's just that no-ones been this nice to me for ages, they start nice but stop as soon as they find out I'm..." She trailed off looking down at the floor. L pulled her face up.

"Well, Miyako, I promise whatever it is, I'll always be nice to you, okay?" She sniffed and nodded.

"Okay..." "See you in the morning." He walked out shutting the door behind him.

_**20% she's K...**_


	3. Suspected rapist, allias's and apples

There was a long, awkward silence.

"...No way."

She was now 27% sure this man was a rapist. The man sighed and focused his eyes in K. K inwardly shuddered.

_Those eyes are creepy, it's like their looking into my soul... If souls existed..._ K started having an inward debate with herself about whether souls exist or not.

_Wait, was he talking?_ K focused again.

"I'm sorry, what?" The man sighed again.

"You're injured"He stated. K looked down at her arm and then at the bandages on the floor.

_Damn those cheap bandages._

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt a bit!" She lied, with a fake smile on her face. The man glanced down at her suitcase that was lying on the ground.

"Well I don't think you want to go home, and I assume you have no where else to go because of that 'lost' look on you face, so you either come with me, or stay on the streets, where there is a 71% chance you will get attacked again." K frowned.

_29%. This man is just like L, to smart for his own darn good._ _Wait, this man IS allot like L, could he be-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the man's mono-tone voice.

"So, what will it be?"

_He's right, I have no choice. That bastard._ K groaned.

"Fine!" The man nodded and took her hand. K blushed violently.

_26%, what rapist holds your hand? _He pulled her forwards and started walking. She grabbed her suitcase and allowed him to direct her to where ever the hell they were going. They walked for about 5 minutes until they came to the Teito hotel.

**"**Uh... A hotel?" She questioned slowly.

_40%_ He turned and looked at her.

"Don't worry it's not what you think, I live here."

_Well, at least he knows he looks like a rapist. 39%._ He started walking into the hotel before she could answer, dragging her along with him. He dragged her up three flights of stairs and stopped at a white door. He took out a key and unlocked the door. He stepped in and immediately kick off his shoes.

_Eww, he's not wearing any socks. 41%. _He sat down on a chair and motioned for K to sit also.

_What on Earth is he doing?_ He was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, hands on he's knees and balancing on his feet.

"Please turn off your cell phone." He said.

_50%_

"...Are you sure you're not a rapist?" She questioned. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"99.98% sure." 10%, she noted. Then she looked up at him_. _

_Aww cute smile! __Focus! _She commanded herself. L looked at her in a way that made her feel like he had just heard what she was thinking.

_Must. Change. Subject. _

"You sit like a monkey."

_Well done, K, well done._

Hmm... Well I have to sit like this. If I didn't my deduction skills would fall by 40%."

_42% he's L. _He shifted slightly and raised his head.

"Now, it's time for me to ask you some questions." _12, no 11% he's L, 15% he's a rapist. _

"Fire away!" She said as cheerfully as she could, giving a cute smile.

"Right. What's your name?" Damn. I can't tell him my name. If he's L, he could easily find out who and what I am just through my name. I can't pause for to long though...

" Suzuki Miyako." She said after an extremely short pause..

"Miyako? ...Beautiful night child..." He murmured. "It suits you."

She tried very hard not to blush.

"Before you ask anymore questions, What's YOUR name?" She questioned him. He paused for a fraction of a second.

"You an call me Ryuuzaki."

_By the way he worded that, it's clearly not his real name... 15% he's L._ "

How old are you?" He asked her.

"Not telling!" She winked at him.

"...Well, I suppose that question isn't that important, and I can get a rough idea from your appearance..." K suppressed a smirk.

_Sure you can, sweetie._

"Next question then. Do you have a job?"

"Nope_!" _

_That's not really a lie, I don't __**yet**__._ He seemed to think for a few seconds.

"Are you in school then?"

_I can get away with this if I word it right... _

"Yup, I go to a school!" __

_**Hmm, she worded that slightly awkwardly... Hiding something?**_

_Crap, I worded that badly, now he'll think I'm hiding something..._

"...I suppose that's enough for now. Right, about your sleeping arrangements-" He started before K interrupted him.

"Huh? You never said anything about sleeping me here."

"On the contrary, Miyako, I was actually thinking that you should live here from now on." He said in a calm voice. _What did he say?_

"...No way." She said, just as calmly. He sighed like he was explaining something to a toddler.

"I only just met you!" She exclaimed. "Here, or the streets, your choice." He got up and started to walk away, into a different room.

_Damn it, that bastard got me there. Live here, with a stranger, live on the streets or- No way, going back to Rose was NOT an option._ She placed her hand on her heart. _I can't risk it happening again..._.

"Ryuuzaki, wait! I'll live with you, under one condition." She raised her head, looked him in the eye and gave him a devilish smile.

"I get as many apples as I want."

_**Apples? Is this a trick?**___"He turned to her and gave her a smile that made her scream cute in her head.

"Of course." He replied.

He walked back towards her and took her hand, immediately making her blush. He steered her to a door at the end of the room they had been sitting in and opened it. Inside was a double bed, a sofa, draws, a wardrobe and a desk.

"This is your room. I hope it's to your liking."

"Wow!" She said in wonder. "This is way bigger than my old room!" L smiled at her and nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you too un-pack and get settled." He said as he exited the room.

"Ryuuzaki!" She shouted after him. He turned and looked at her. She walked towards him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you..." She murmured in his ear. L felt something drip onto his shirt. He stepped back from K and looked at her.

"Your crying." He stated. She gave a sad smile.

"Sorry, it's just that no-ones been this nice to me for ages, they start nice but stop as soon as they find out I'm..." She trailed off looking down at the floor. L pulled her face up.

"Well, Miyako, I promise whatever it is, I'll always be nice to you, okay?" She sniffed and nodded.

"Okay..." "See you in the morning." He walked out shutting the door behind him.

_**20% she's K...**_


	4. Laptops, codes, and eyes

K crouched down and opened her suitcase. She dug through the mass of clothes, paper, pens and god knows what else, for several minutes before swearing at herself under her breath.

_How the hell did I forget to pack my laptop? _She sighed and dug through the pockets of her jeans. She smiled what she found what she had been looking for. She pulled out her USB stick. It was dark purple with the initials K.J. engraved in it. She cursed her past self for her stupidity.

_Oh well, I'll just have to lie myself through this, great._ She stopped. She never had a problem with lying before, in fact she quite enjoyed it. She liked the idea that with lying she could be whoever, and whatever, she wanted to be. But with Ryuuzaki, she hated lying to him. Now she thought about he was quite cute, and his accent was adorable, and those eyes... K mentally slapped herself.

_Bad thoughts. Don't let this happen again. _She took in a breath and opened the door.

She immediately saw Ryuuzaki sitting in a large chair, in his odd style, typing away on a computer. When she walked him he closed the laptop.

_Suspicious. 21% he's L. _He shifted so he was facing K.

"Anything wrong?" He said in that adorable English accent.

_Bad thoughts._

"Nothing wrong no, but I was wondering if I could borrow your laptop?" She tried to say this with as much innocence as she could, and had her head cocked to the side in a questioning manner. L stared at her.

_**She really is quite attractive. The way her hair falls down over her shoulders and sways at her hips. The way she always has a smile on her face. And her eyes. They really are interesting, emerald green. **_

"No problem," He said in a emotionless voice,

"I'll get one now." He got up and walked over, back hunched, to a door at the other side of the room. He opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him. L passed her a laptop.

"Here, hope it's okay." The laptop was a deep black and had purple swirls covering it.

"It's really pretty." She murmured. She looked back up at L.

"Thank you so much!" She tilted her head to the side, closed her eyes and gave a him a smile. It was the first real smile she had given in weeks. When she opened her eyes L had already turned around and was walking back to his chair.

K turned around and opened (her?) the bedroom door. She placed the laptop on a pillow on (her?) the bed. She lay on her stomach in front of it, legs swinging in the air, and her head in one of her hands, which was propped up by her elbow. Her other hand was typing quickly on the laptop. When the computer had loaded, she immediately scanned the computer for an files or documents that showed anything about 'Ryuuzaki', only to find the computer completely clean of any suspicious files or documents. In fact, the computer was clean of anything at all. There were no files, no internet history, nothing.

_That's odd, is hiding something? It could just be a new computer. But if it is, why wouldn't he be using it? It can't be a present, he wouldn't have let me use it, and it can't be broken, as it seems perfectly fine to me. Well, he was in there for a long time, he could have deleted everything on it. But why? He could have easily lied his way out of it... Wait, does he suspect me of something... _Realization struck.

_Shit, he thinks I'm K. If that's true, there's no question, he's L. _She raised her head and closed her eyes.

_I never imagined L to be like this, I always imagined a middle aged man, sitting alone at his computer all night and day. But no. He's a fairly young guy, and he's pretty cute. BAD THOUGHTS. If he's L, then I cannot develop feelings for him. I must catch Kira before him. _She nodded her head got her USB stick back out of her pocket. She plugged it in and started typing quickly. She typed in a very, very long code and pressed enter. Her face lit up when all her files appeared. She opened them and started working.

L frowned at his computer. On the screen were 5 different videos, each connected to a video camera in each of the rooms of his apartment, excluding the bathroom. He watched K search the computer for a few minutes.__

_**Why is she searching it, is she trying to find out as much as she can about me? Suspicious 22% she is K.**_ He watched K pause and think for a few moments. Then something like shock appeared on her face, as she seemed to realise something. The surprise quickly turned into a blush and she nodded her head. She then got a USB out of her pocket and plugged it in. She typed for what seemed like forever and then he saw an adorable smile appear on her face as her files appeared.

_**No, don't get distracted. If she's K you cannot develop feelings for her. I must catch Kira before her.**_ L sighed in frustration as she shifted slightly, completely blocking his view of the screen.

_**Well, at least I can get back to catching Kira, not before cake though. **_He got up and wandered to the kitchen, pulling out a slice of strawberry cake. He smiled, sat down and started working.

K sighed in frustration.

_Nothing new on the Kira case. The killings are still following the same time line. It's clear Kira is still at school, but I can't get anything new out of THIS_. She groaned and shut the laptop. _Well, I might as well get some sleep then._

L rolled his eyes at the screen.

_**Nothing new on Kira. Nothing that disproves my theory that Kira is still at school.**_ He sighed and closed his laptop._** Well, might as well get some sleep then.**_

K popped her head out of the door.

"Just saying, I'm gonna go to sleep now." She said cheerfully, but he could see the exhaustion on her face.

"Okay. Sleep well." He replied, not glancing up at her.

"You too!" She said happily. She went back into her room and closed the door behind her. L got up and went to his room. Little did they know, they both fell asleep thinking of each other.


	5. Nightmares, pervert and a picture

Then she saw them, lying on the floor, the pool of blood slowly growing around them. She tried to reach them, but invisible hands held her back. I have to help them! She struggled, but the hands were to strong. "It's too late, they're dead."

"NO!" K woke up. She sniffed and wiped the tears of her face.

_Every night, the same dream. _She sighed._ I can't be alone again. _She sighed again and got out of her bed. She straightened her dark purple pyjamas and opened the door.

She walked through the dark apartment silently. She stopped at the door at the other end of the room and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds.

"Come in." Came a voice from behind the door. She opened it and scanned the room. The room was fairly large, with two small chairs, one sofa, a desk with two laptops on it. In the middle of the room was a large double bed. Sitting on the bad was Ryuuzaki, topless.

_Say something!_

"I had a nightmare." She said simply.

_Good, right to the point, don't get distracted. That's weird, he's quite thin. But I saw him eating cake earlier... Oh right, he's talking._

"Yes, I heard you. I was going to check up on you." He said.

_Now for the awkward bit_.

"Um... Ryuuzaki?" She said slowly.

"Yes Miyako?"

"CanIsleepwithyou?" She said, faking embarrassment. But, somehow, Ryuuzaki had understood what she had said.

He raised an eyebrow.

_**Is she scared?**_

"I suppose, if that will make you feel better." He replied.

"Ah, t-thank you! I won't be any trouble I promise!" She said with a fake stutter. Ryuuzaki shifted over to the left side of the bed, and she got in on the right. There was a silence, but, for whatever reason, neither found it awkward.

"Good night, Miyako." _**Good night K.**_

"Good night Ryuuzaki." _Good night L._

"Sweet dreams."

K nuzzled into whatever she was sleeping on and yawned. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Her emerald eyes widened when she saw what she had latched onto in the night. She was lying on her side, arms latched around L's waist protectively, head digging into his ribs. She blushed madly, thankful for the dark room and turned away from him. He turned his head and looked at her, surprised by the sudden movement. She placed her hands over her eyes and peeked at him through her fingers.

"I'm s-sorry Ryuuzaki!" She stuttered. She thought she saw a smile appear on his lips in the darkness.

"It's quite alright." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, holding her.

"R-Ryuuzaki?" She said quickly. "What are you doing? I mean I barley know you, not that you seem nice. In fact I quite like you and..." She trailed off and looked at his face.

_Is he laughing?_ Once he had stopped 'laughing' he looked at her.

"It's not like that at all, Miyako." He said. A smile slightly pervy smile appeared on his face. "It's just that you're very warm, and I forgot to turn the heating on."

_It feels perfectly warm to me._ They had a staring contest for a few seconds before she sighed and gave in. She placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him running his fingers through her hair.

"You have lovely hair..." He murmured.

"Pervert..." She replied, feeling her self drifting into sleep. She tightened her grip around him, preparing for the nightmares that were always there, every day, every time she slept. She feel asleep. She dreamt about her work, then Kira and then finally L. But no nightmares. Just sweet dreams.

"Kira..." Miyako murmured in her sleep.

_**30% She's K. But if she is K, what will I do? I cannot kick her out just because of a childish rivalry we have, but if she stays here she could find precious information about me... If she is as amazing as everyone says she is, then she must have already gathered, or at least suspected that I am L. But once she knows for definite, will she leave here?**_ He looked down at the girl laying next to him, head on his chest, arms wrapped loosely around him. He tightened his arms around her.

"L..." She muttered, nuzzling into him. That was it.

_**50%.**_ **At least.**

"It's nice to finally meet you K."

L couldn't sleep, he couldn't find anything new on the Kira case, and he was bored. He sighed. I could work on the Brown case. He pulled a laptop from under his bed and turned it on. After it had loaded, he typed in his password and started to work. He was searching for information when he received an email. Hmm, it's from the Watari. He glanced at the subject.

**PICTURES OF ROSE BROWN, FOR L'S EYES ONLY. **

He sighed. The case would be far to easy to complete now. He clicked on the email opened the attachment. His eyes widened.

_**Impossible.**_ In front of his eyes was a picture of a girl who looked exactly like K. Well, almost exactly. The girl seemed to be running, her short black hair tied back in a pony tail. She wore Nike trainers, lose trousers and a tank top.

_**She must be K. The only difference is her hair, but that could easily be a wig.**_ He leaned back into the head-rest of his bed.

_**So… Does this mean K is the missing mass murderer who killed her parents 5 years ago? **_Then all the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together.

She has nightmares. _** Nightmares of what she had done?**_

He found her 'running away from home'. _** Or was she running from the police? That's it. So, K is also Rose.**_ He sighed loudly and glanced at the now suspected murderer sleeping peacefully next to him_**.**_

_**So, K is a mass murderer, and she's now on the run.**_

_**Damn it.**_


	6. Doctors, cake, and number one

L woke up with his arms feeling strangely empty. He thought about the night before.

_**I really am a pervert. **_He shifted over so he was facing were K used to be sleeping and saw a note.

_Ryuuzaki,_

_I had to get to school, but you looked really happy, so I didn't wake you up. I grabbed a cookie on my way out if that was okay. You have like 100 of them, and lots of cake, pie and every other sweet known to man in that kitchen so I figured it would be okay. Not that you can get it back now or anything. I'll be back about 3:30 and I'll probably go straight to my room and relax. _

_Miyako_

_**She has pretty handwriting... **_Then his thoughts flooded back from last night. He sighed and lay down.__

_**She's K, I'm definite. But, she is also Rose, which I am almost 100% positive. It'll be suspicious if I kick her out now, so she has to stay. But what if I have to invite some of the police round to discuss matters with them? I really cannot avoid it. I have to tell her I'm L, and see how it goes from there. **_ Suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up with his thumb and index finger and stared at the screen.

_**Hmm, unknown caller...**_ His curiosity took over and he answered the call.

"Hello?" He said carefully.

"Ah, good it's the right number!" K's voice said through the phone.

"May I ask how you got my number?" He questioned.

"Need to know, Ryuuzaki, need to know." She said, with a dangerous tone hiding in her voice. 55% she's K, 99% she's Rose.

"Oh yeah, did you get my note?"

"Yes, thank you." He replied in a mono-tone.

"Are you going to be home when I get back, 'cause I don't have a key, and I don't really want to break in with all those cameras about, you know?" She said calmly.

_**How can she talk about things like that so calmly? 55.06% K, 98.02% she's Rose.**_

"Yes I'll be home, so I can let you in." He replied, hiding the suspicion in his voice

. "'Kay!" She said happily, back to her 'normal' self. He was about to hang up when she spoke again.

"Oh yeah, my friend let me borrow this awesome cook book with loads of cookies and cakes and stuff in it, so will I be able to bake some tonight?" He smiled.

_**Cake.**_

"Do whatever you want, Miyako, it's your house too. Just make sure you clean up after yourself."

"I promise! Bye!" With that she hung up.

"Bye, K. Bye, Rose." He replied, just a second to late.

"I'll tell you soon enough."

"Now, get out of here before I chase you out!" Dr Wood shouted at all the interns. K rolled her eyes and started to walk out, but Dr Ito grabbed her arm.

"Miyako, don't worry about him, you're doing great work." He smiled at her.

"In fact, I would like you to represent the interns at the white coat ceremony next week." K put on a fake grin.

"I'd love too!" She said, hiding her annoyance.

_Great, more work._ She hugged Dr Ito.

"See you later! And thank you!" She ran out. She went into the toilet and changed out of her scrubs, and put on some jeans and a T-Shirt. She left the toilet and walked out the hospital. She looked back at the building she'd spent the last four years of her life as a intern at.

_Four years have gone so fast, in a week I'll finally be able to get a job here! _She smirked.

_That'll show Dr Wood._ She faced forwards again and began walking home. After a five minute walk she arrived at the hotel. She almost ran into the lift and tapped her foot impatiently whilst it travelled upwards. When the door opened she walked out and walked up to the apartment door. Before she could knock, L had opened the door and smiled at her. She gave a real smile back and walked in. She opened her bag and pulled out a big recipe book.

"I'll get started then!" She winked at L and walked into the kitchen. She opened the book on the strawberry shortcake recipe.

"Right, time to go!"

L sat in the other room, typing at his computer. But his mind wandered from the Kira case to Miyako, or K, to often for his liking.

_**I CANNOT be attracted to K. She is my... Enemy? Ally? Suspect? Room mate? I may be attracted to her, which is not acceptable. **_L sighed.

_**I must test my theory. I'll do it tonight.**_ With a nod he went back to work.

K wiped her forehead. Who knew baking a cake could be so much hard work? She stood back and admired her work. The cake had 2 layers of shortcake, held together with strawberry jam. The top was covered in white icing, and on top of the icing were lots of strawberries, positioned in a circle around the edge, and in the middle was one, large, strawberry. She smirked and place the cake on a plate.

_Wait till he sees this. He's face is sure to be absolutely ador- Not now K, not now._ She nodded and peeked her head around the door. She saw L sitting in his strange way, laptop balanced on his knees, typing away quickly. She smiled. "

Hey Ryuuzaki, I'm all done with the cake, you want some?" He looked up at her with eyes, filled with childish excitement.

"What type of cake?" He said questionably. K's smile grew wider.

"Strawberry shortcake, is that okay?" His eyes widened.

"That's my favourite." he said a smile pulling at his lips.

"I'll go cut you a big piece then!" She popped her back into the kitchen and went through the draws until she found a knife. She cute a slice for herself, and a large piece for L. She put them on plates and grabbed two forks for both of them. She opened the kitchen door with her foot and walked into the main room. She handed L his slice of cake and one of the forks and then sat down, crossed her legs, and put her cake on her lap. L picked up the fork between his index finger and his thumb, stabbed it into the cake, and put the fork, along with the cake on it, into his mouth. K almost laughed as she saw his eyes widen as he ate the cake. After swallowing he turned to her.

"This is really very good, do you cook often?" K let a smirk appear on her face.

"Not really, it's just with me, I have to be the best at everyone thing." She counted on her fingers. "Be it cooking, drawing, or problem solving, I always have to be number 1."

_Right, if he's L, he'll know now that I'm definitely K, especially after that speech._ She saw surprise slip through L's mask before he returned his face to it's normal, neutral, feature.

"So, what can't you do?" He said.

_Is that a challange, L?_

"Knitting." She replied.

"Knitting?"

"Knitting." She confirmed.

_**What are you trying to do, K? Do you want me too know who you are? Fine. **_

"I thought you'd be good at everything, K." He said, hiding the smirk in his voice.

"Well, that's very nice of you, L." She replied.


	7. Austrailan, gentlemen, and innocence

K smiled.

"Thank God!" She said with an Australian accent. "I don't have to put on that plain Japanese accent when I'm around you now." L's eyes widened.

"You're foreign?"

_**We are more alike than I originally thought, K. **_She smirked.

"Need to know, L, need to know." She glanced at a clock over L's shoulder.

_4:00 already?_ She finished her slice of cake, unfolded her legs and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." L raised an eyebrow at her.

_**"**_Hmm? Is that the reason you always refused to talk to me in the afternoon?" She nodded and started to walk to her room.

_Oh yeah._ She turned back to him.

"When I'm done, I got to go search for a missing kid in an old cinema." She said in a clearly bored voice. He raised his head and looked at her.

"The Oxwell case? The police have already searched it you know, what makes you think you'll find anything they didn't?" He said, almost mockingly. She pointed to herself.

"Number one." She said with a straight face. A smile appeared on her lips.

"So, you want to come?"

"You would let me watch the great K work?" He said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Only if you behave." She retaliated. He smiled.

_**This is certainly going to be interesting.**_ She walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

_This is going to be fun._

~1.56 hours later~

K emerged from her bedroom, look very happy.

"We'll need to leave in about ten minutes." She went halfway back into her bedroom.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna have to drive, I left my car back at..."

She trailed off. _**98.1% she is Rose.**_

"That'll be fine." He replied.

"I'll go get changed then." She went in the way into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She took off her T-Shirt and jeans. She went through her wardrobe before she found what she was looking for. She pulled on some pitch black skinny jeans and a black, long sleeved shirt. She pulled her black converses on over her black socks and rooted around her draws until she found some black gloves, which she then put on. She tied her long black hair back with a black hair tie and walked out the door.

_He has been sitting like that for at least 1.89 hours. Doesn't it hurt his back? _He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. _**98.12%.**_

"Is there really a need for all that?" He asked.

"Nope!" She replied. He got up from his chair and walked to the door leading into the hotel's hall. He opened the door and stepped to the side and gestured for K to step through. She walked through the door.

"You're the most British man I've ever met." She glanced back at him. "It's kind of cute."

They walked down the stairs in silence (L refused to use the elevator, something about how the world could not bare the lose of L AND K due to a broken elevator). They stepped into the dark, winter's street. K stretched her arms and looked into the sky.

"Looks like rain…" She murmured. She turned to L. "So which is your car?" L pointed down the road. K's mouth dropped open. In front of her stood a black, shiny Aston Martin Vanquish. She ran over to it.

"Wow." She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "How did you get this?" He shrugged.

"Watari bought it for me." He pulled some keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car. He walked over to it and opened the passenger side for K.

"Such a gentleman!" She said in a mocking voice.

"I cannot change the way I was raised." He replied. He closed the passenger's door and got in on the drivers side, closing the door behind him. She looked at him.

"Well that's a lie. I completely changed who I was 5 years ago. I'm nothing like the way I was."

_**89.23% She's Rose. **_ He looked at her.

"Why?" He asked. She was taken aback.

_Why? _

"I had to." She said simply. He nodded understandingly.

_How could he have understood that? _They drove in silence for a few minutes.

"K?" L said.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you want to work on the Brown case?" Her eyes widened.

_Should I tell him the truth? _

"I… I know Rose."

"Ah, that explains it. But still, you took the Cam case, and you knew him." He said. She sighed and looked at the floor of the car.

"I'm… Close with her." He nodded and didn't push her on the subject. For the rest of the journey they drove in comfortable silence. After a few minutes they arrived out side the cinema. They both got out, L locked the car doors, and walked up to the entrance. The door was bolted from the inside. L crouched down and tried to pick the look. After a few minutes L sighed and stood up.

"I can't pick it, the bolts too complicated, and I think there's a code you have to type in from the other side of the door. He turned around and started to walk back to the car.

"Well, we might as well leave and get some more information on the cinema, a lay out on the grounds, check if there are any-" He was interrupted by a loud crash. K stood next to the doorway, grinning. The door lay on the floor, completely detached from the frame.

"You shouldn't give up so easily, L." He walked back to her and looked inside.

"It's not too dark, I see no need for torches." He said. She took his hand. He looked at her questionably.

"Because I don't want you to get lost." She answered his un-spoken question. He nodded. She grinned.

"Right, lets go exploring!" She said happily.

_**She's just like a child. **_They walked into the cinema. Their eyes scanned everywhere finding nothing. She turned to him.

"Anything?" He shook his head. They walked to the stairs and started to climb.__

_**I could tell her now, while there's almost zero chance of someone hearing us.**_ He shook his head, glad K was focusing on climbing the old, weak stairs.

_**Tell her later, she needs to focus.**_ They started to search the second floor, but L couldn't focus, he kept looking at K.

"You're very pretty, you know." He said without thinking. Without turning around she replied.

"You're very cute, you know." She sighed and stood up.

"Nothing here, better search the top floor." With their hands still connected, they climbed up the last flight of stairs. When they got to the top floor she started searching immediately.

"Shh!" She placed a finger to her lips and looked at him.

"I think I've found her." She said to him.

She started walking along the room, facing the wall. Her hands trailed against the wall, searching for something. Then he heard it, a small voice, that seemed to be calling out.

"Ah-ha!" She used her fingernail to peel back a piece of the old, crumbling wall paper. Behind the paper was a brick wall. She placed her ear on the wall. A huge smile appeared on her face.

"Gottcha." She murmured. She pushed one of the bricks and it fell out, making an echo. L's eye's widened_**.**_

_**How could it have echoed, there's nothing behind that wall, just the pavement outside. Unless… **_K started pulling away bricks. She peered into the empty space and a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey there sweetie." She said in a sweet voice, speaking into darkness.

"You wanna come out? Trust me, I'm here to help you." L saw a young girl, only five years old at the most, crawl out of the darkness. K picked up the young girl and stroked her hair.

"Lets get you home then." She walked down all the stairs and out the frame where the door once was. L got out his keys and un-locked the car. They both slipped in, the girl sitting on K's lap. She looked at L.

"You know where she lives right?" He nodded and started to drive. K pulled out some paper and a pen out of her pocket and began to write.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Oxwell,_

_Please look after her._

_K._

"We're here." L said. She nodded and got out. L got out too and followed her. She placed the young girl down on the front step of a large house. She handed the young girl the note.

"I want you to give this to mummy and daddy when they find you, okay? If they ask who it's from, say it's from that nice detective lady, okay?" The young girl nodded.

"Thank you." She said in a sweet innocent voice. K smiled at her.

"It's okay." She and L both got back into the car L drove around the corner so they could see what happened next. The door opened and they heard voices.

"Who would call at this time of night? I-" The women at the door saw her daughter sitting there, very much alive. "J-Juliet?"

"Mummy!" The small girl shouted. The women picked her child up and walked into the house. They heard muffled shouts of happiness and people crying. L glanced at K. She had a smile on her face.

"Shall we go?" He said to her. She nodded. They drove back to the hotel in peaceful silence. When they arrived at the hotel, he got out and opened the door for her. She didn't comment. L took her hand. She looked at him questionably.

"Because I want to." He answered her un-spoken question. They walked into the hotel, climbed the stairs, and L opened the white door that lead to their apartment. They walked in.

"Well, better go work on the case." L nodded and took his hand from hers. He thought he saw some sadness in her eyes as she walked to her room, shutting the door behind her. The both began work on the Kira case, both found nothing and both decided to go to bed. Once again, they feel asleep thinking of each other.


	8. Kiss, logical argument, and justice

NO!" K woke up. She sniffed, got out of bed and opened her door.

_It's freezing, how did I fall asleep in the first place? _She straightened her dark purple pyjamas and walked through the living room. She wiped her eyes, sniffed and knocked on L's bedroom door.

"Come in." L's voice came from behind the door. She walked in. Once again, he was sitting on his bed, shirtless.

_How can he be topless? It's freezing._

"Can I sleep with you?" She said, a little slower than the night before. L nodded and shifted over to the left side of the bed, and again, she got in on the left. She shifted until she was settled. She felt her eye lids getting heavy and was just about to fall asleep when L spoke.

"Are you always having these nightmares?" He asked her.

"Yeah, two different ones. One when I sleep in the afternoon, and a different one at night." She answered. He turned to her, and she copied him, so they were face to face.

"Hmm? I never heard you in the afternoon?" He said to her. She shook her head.

"Nah, the one in the afternoon isn't as bad." She placed her finger on her lips, and seemed to think for a while.

_**She looks quite adorable when she does that. For a murderer that is. **_

"You know, for some reason, when I sleep with you, I don't have nightmares." She said. He nodded.

"Well you'll just have to sleep with me from now on then." He said, mono-tone in place.

"'Kay." She replied. She turned back onto her back.

"Night, L."

"Night, K. Sweet dreams."

L watched her enter the REM stage of sleep, her eyes darting back and forth under her eye lids. L sighed.

_**She is odd.**_ He looked at her long, black hair, and the way it spread out over her pillow. Her eyelashes brushed the top her cheeks. Her mouth was slightly open as she breathed slowly. He brushed a lock of hair of her face.

_She looks so young, how old is she really? 17? 18?_ He sighed again.

_I'm 24, I shouldn't..._ She shifted slightly, so she was lying with her face facing the ceiling.

_**Right, time for my plan.**_ He looked at her and saw her breathing slowly. He placed his hand on her neck and felt her slowed heart beat.

_Right._He lowered his head and placed his lips against hers. He kept them there for a few seconds before withdrawing. He watched her face for a few seconds, and she didn't move.

_Well that was... Interesting._ He lay down again and closed his eyes, and started drifting back to sleep. His breathing and heartbeat slowed and he fell into a deep, content sleep.

K sat up, her eyes opened, and widened. She placed a hand on her lips.

_My first kiss...That pervert!_

Once again, when L woke up, his arms felt strangely empty. He turned over, and, just as he had suspected, a note lay on the pillow next to him. He trailed his finger over the loops and twirls of K's handwriting before reading the note.

_Dear L,_

_You were asleep again, and, as the insomniac you are, I didn't want to deprive you of the little sleep you already receive._

_K x_

_P.S. When I get home I'm making cake, so you better be there!_

He smiled.

_**Cake. **_Then he sighed.

_**But she is sweeter than any sweet I've ever had. And she looks nicer too, if only she was covered in icing I- Stop. You are L, you are justice. You can, no, you WILL control yourself. Do not develop feelings for one of your suspects. **_He sighed and shook his head.__

_**Well, time to work. **_He linked up to the laptop that Watari held in the office where the only policemen who left that were currently on the Kira case worked. He turned on the microphone and spoke.

"It is only you, with your strong conviction, that I trust."

K sighed. Dr Wood was on one of his rants again. Something about the correct dosage of narcotics. She knew she should listen, and she knew it was on the test, (not that she didn't know it all already) but she couldn't focus. She kept thinking about L.

_I can't believe he kissed me, what the hell was he doing? Does this mean he likes me, or was he just being pervy? Maybe I'll just ask him. But how?.._

"MIYAKO!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr Woods, very loud, voice. She looked up at him.

_Wow, he has actually gone red, I thought that only happened in cartoons._ She stepped slightly back in case steam started coming out of his ears. That, and she had to pretend she was scared of him or he'd make her do an extra shift.

"Were you listening to anything I said?" He shouted at her. She put on her best, deer caught in headlights look and spoke.

"I-I- Uh...Don't overdose the narcotics or the patient will go into cardiac arrest?" She almost smirked. She loved that 'Shit, she got it right' look she got whenever she answered a rhetorical question. Mr Wood went even redder.

"That is it! Just for being a smart-ass, you get an extra shift tonight." He shouted at her. Her eyes widened.

_No, I need to work on the case!_

"But Dr Wo-" She started before he interrupted her.

"Two extra shifts!" He shouted at her. "Want to try for a third?"

_Loud bastard, I had the perfect excuse, but no! Once again, shouting wins over actual logical argument._ She hung her head, not out of shame, but to hide the extremely pissed look on her face.

_Right, better call L then._

"Dr, I need the loo." She said in a sweet voice. He didn't even look at her.

"Whatever." She stuck her tongue out at his turned back and walked to the closet. She went in the closet and pulled her phone out of the pocket of her scrubs. She typed in L's number and waited. She smiled when he answered at the first call.

"Hello?" His voice came through the receiver, sounding slightly annoyed. She put her sweet voice back on.

"Hey Ryuuzaki! Just calling to say I'm not got home until pretty late cause I got some extra work." She gave a small, pretend sigh. "You know, exams and stuff."

_That's not a lie, Mr Wood was talking about something that will be on exams and if he hadn't been talking about that I wouldn't have gotten an extra shift. Wait, did you just convince YOURSELF you didn't lie? What's gotten into you? LIE DAMMIT._

"What time will you be back?" L asked her. She did a lightning fast calculation in her head.

"I have no idea, depends if I need to help anyone else revise." She replied.

"Alright." Came his short reply, then he hung up_. _

_Hmm, that was quick. Feeling guilty, L?_ Suddenly the closet door opened.

"Miyako, what are you doing in the closet?" Kisshu asked, a confused look on his face.

"Working." She replied.

L glanced at the screen of his laptop and saw two of the agents enter the hotel.

_**Good, they're doing what they're told.**_ He saw them walk up the stairs and knock on his apartment door.

"I've been expecting you, please come in." He said. They walked in and he introduced himself.

"I am L." He said simply, scratching his leg with his bare foot. They all introduced themselves, and showed their badges to him.

_**Idiots.**_ He drew out his hand, pointed it like a gun and said "Bang!" After this came a chorus of "That's not funny!" And "Huh?" From a confused Matsuda.

"If I was Kira, you'd be dead already, Mr. Yagami." He them explained how Kira must know the name AND face of his victim to kill him, and then warned them to be more cautious. He told them to turn of their phones and laptops and put them down on the table in the middle of the room. They all put it down, arguing in hushed voices as they did, until he explained how he didn't want to be interrupted. He told them not to write anything down.

"Also, don't call me L. Call me Ryuuzaki. Safety first." His phone went off. "Excuse me," He said to them. He opened it up.__

_**K? Why are you calling me now? Should you not be working? **_He answered the phone.

"Hello?" His eyes widened. If she's going to be late, then she may walk in on this meeting... No, this is my win, I shall not let her know I have been in contact with them.

"What time will you be back?"

_**Why is she not telling me a direct answer? 89.29%**_

"Alright." He said quickly, then he hung up.__Then Matsuda spoke up.

"I just had an idea. If Kira needs the names and faces of his victim to be able to kill them, all we have to do is stop all the news channels from broadcasting information about criminals!"

_**Idiot.**_

"If you do that, Kira will kill innocent people instead." He said.

"Why would he do that?" Aizawa asked him.

"Because Kira is an immature sore loser. Yes.. Since I am also an immature sore loser, I know exactly how he thinks." Mr Yagami spoke up.

"What do you mean?" L explained how Kira thinks, and then he gave his idea of convincing Kira that they have many FBI agents in Japan to capture him.

"A...Awesome." One of the police men said in awe, and the rest of the team quickly agreed with him.

"So," L started. "Kira needs to know the face and name of his victim and... He can control the time of death and the actions of the victim to some extent. Remember everything I have said so far and continue listening."

**~10 minutes later~**

"...Any questions?" he asked them.

"Ryuuzaki, I have a question." Mr Yagami said. "You said that you are a sore loser, is showing yourself in front of us a failure for you?"

_**Hmm, I suppose they are smarter than I first thought.**_ "Yes. This meeting and the death of the 12 agents are all... completely my fault." He took a breath. "However, I will win in the end. This is the first time I've risking my life to catch a criminal. I want to let everyone here, who is also risking his life, know that..." He smiled.

"Justice will prevail!"

There were a chorus of. "Yeah!" and "Let's get him!" When suddenly a key turned in the lock of the front door. They all went silent and watched the door. The door opened.

"Hey, L, I'm home!" Came K's voice from the door way.

_**Damn it.**_


	9. Money, traps, and chains

The policemen stared at the girl standing in front of them. She had long, black hair, that was tied back into a ponytail and her side fringe was clipped out of her face. She wore a black tank-top and blue skinny jeans. On her feet were black converses. She placed a hand on her hip and frowned at L.

"**You didn't tell me you were inviting the police force round." **She stated in flawless English, her fake Japanese accent in place.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

**"I do not see how it is any of your business." **He replied in equally flawless English. She frowned at him.

_How could he have contacted them before me? He may be better than I suspected._

She removed her hand from her hip and got out a book from her bag.

"What ever," She said, switching back to Japanese. "I'm going to go make some cake."

After she had left, L turned back to the stunned policemen.

"Now, I need to speak with each of you for a final check to make sure Kira is not one of us."

~A few hours later~

"I apologize for hammering you with questions. Kira isn't here." Then L's phone went off.

"Oh, sorry." He said, and he answered the phone. "Gotcha, we're pretty much finished up here. Use your own key to come in." He hung up and focused back on the police force.

"Watari is coming." He informed them.

K peeked her head around the kitchen door and almost laughed when an old man walked in.

"Good work everyone." The man said. "You must be thinking "this old geezer is Watari?" Ryuuzaki has told you everything, correct? Ryuuzaki must really trust you all if he let you see my face." He turned to L. "Ryuuzaki, I brought the things you ordered."

"Hand them out." L told him. K walked all the way into the room and sat against the wall, unnoticed by anyone except L, who chose to ignore her.

"This is everyone's new badge." L told them. The men all seemed surprised at the fake badges. Then L explained the need for them, and they agreed to use them. K watched as Watari all gave them a belt that had a transmitter hidden in side it, and she smirked as he explained how to use it. She watched as L informed them all that they needed to stay at the hotel, but someone should stay at the main build so as not to arose any suspicion. Then L started talking about Raye Penber, and K got bored.

_I know all this already._ Then she remembered something_._

_I need to call Emerald, and have her wire my money to me._ She pulled her phone out of her pocket and walked into her room, unnoticed. She dialled Emeralds number and waited.

"Hello, K. It has been a while, hasn't it." Came a calm, collected voice from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I meant to call you but… Stuff's been happening." She replied, happy to hear a familiar voice.

"Hmm. Right. So, what do you need." Emerald asked her.

"My money, and I need it now."

"Need, or want?" Emerald asked her.

K rolled her eyes. "Want."

She heard Emerald take a deep breath.

"Do you know how hard it will be for me to wire you over a million pounds by tomorrow?" Emerald questioned her.

"For you, not very long." K replied.

"True. Email me the account details and you'll have it by midnight."

"Ah, thanks Emma! I own you one."

"No, I still owe you. Oh yeah. I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"You know Naomi Misora? Well, she's disappeared, probably dead."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Emma, I owe you one." She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

_First Raye Penber, now Naomi. Something tells they knew a little too much about Kira… And that envelope that Raye had, that disappeared… Something's bugging me about that. Kira must have been someone Penber was following ever since the 19th. Right, as soon as I get my money, I'll get Emerald to set up some cameras and bugs in the suspects homes… I don't know what I'd do without her._ She sighed in boredom. _Great, now I have nothing to do while the cake's cooking. Might as well check up on L. _She walked out of her bedroom and glanced at L. He had a exasperated look on his face. She looked at him, and he made eye contact.

"**Penber?**" She asked him. His eyes widened, then he nodded. He then turned back and finished his sentence.

"Please install hidden cameras and bugs in all of their homes."

K frowned. _Wow, he must've figured that out at the same time as me. He must be better than I first thought. Well, that's one less thing for me to do. _She ignored all the men shouting at L about privacy, and then smiled as L hit them with a rhetorical question.

"Who was he investigating at the time?" Mr Yagami asked.

_Ah, he is not going to like the answer._

"Sub-chief Kitamura's family, and chief Yagami's family." L said, watching the chief police. "Then please install cameras and electronic bugs in these two households."

_Good boy L. _She rolled her eyes as all the men shouted again at L.

Then Mr Yagami finally spoke. "Ryuuzaki, what is the chance that Kira is actually in one of these families?"

L took in a breath. "10 percent."

_Hmm, I got 5%._

"No, more like 5 percent." L corrected himself.

_Wow._

She smiled as Mr Yagami told L to put the cameras in his house. L smiled at him, but K saw the regret on Mr Yagami's face. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You made the right choice, trust me." She told him. Mr Yagami look surprised, but he nodded a her.

L explained how long and why they would monitor the households for. Then he told them they would have to move to a different hotel.

_Great, another new room._

~1 day later~

K had connected to the camera's in both households through her laptop, so she could watch without the taskforce asking questions. She switched onto the Yagami's household cameras and watched their son walk in. She raised an eyebrow when she saw him check a trap he had set on his door.

_Well, that's not too suspicious, many teenagers do that. _She then watched him put on his coat and walk out his front door. She sighed in frustration.

_How can I observe him if he leaves the house so often?_ She got up and left the room she had been sitting in and walked into the room where L and the policemen were working. She walked through the room and sat down next to L.

_I hate Saturdays, I have nothing to do. God, I even wish I had a shift at the hospital to today._ She looked up and saw the men staring at her.

_Oh yeah, they don't know who I am yet. _L also noticed them staring and turned to look at all of them.

"Everyone, this is Rose. She'll be helping us on the case."

_Rose? He… thinks I'm Rose? Is he testing me? Crap, the police must have sent him a picture of Rose, and, of course, he thought it was me. What do I do? Correct him? No, just stay calm. Act, like nothing strange happened._

She smiled at all of the men.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said to them, in an innocent voice. Satisfied, the men all turned around and went back to work, and as did L.

After the men had left, just K and L were left in the main room, surrounded by computers. K took a deep breath.

"I am not Rose." She told him.

Without looking at her he replied.

"I've seen pictures, I'm afraid there's no denying it." K clenched her fists.

"If I am Rose, which I'm not, what are you going to do?"

L looked up at her. "Well, I should send you to jail, or at least the police, but I won't do that." He looked up at her. "As much as I hate to say it, you are very important, regardless of how many people you've murdered. You've helped allot of people, and, helped me a few times. So, I will have to keep a permanent watch over you myself."

She looked at him. "Hmm, how are you going to do that?" Suddenly, she felt something cold and metal clamp onto her wrist. She stared, open mouthed at the chain that now connected her and L.

"That's how."


	10. Teenager, sleep, and an awkward position

"…You can't do that!" She shouted at him.

He looked her in the eye.

"You are my suspect, and I'll do what is necessary to keep you close." He replied in his mono-tone.

She went red.

"I-I won't stand for this, I am K for god sake, you cannot do this to me!" She said, raising her voice even louder. He raised an eyebrow.

"Would you rather go to jail?" He asked her.

_Damn him and is rhetorical questions._ She cursed him in her mind.

"I'm a young woman, I need my privacy!" She angrily told him.

"Well, you shouldn't have murdered 11 people then." He replied calmly.

11_? Wasn't it 10? Ha, you're not getting me that easily L._

"Well, I didn't because I'M NOT ROSE." She shouted the last part. He shrugged.

"Well, the chance that you are Rose is currently at 75%," He lied. "So, until you are cleared of all suspicion, I will stay chained to you." With that, he tuned his chair around and faced the screens.

He watched Light return home, go up to his room, and get out a magazine. K rolled her eyes.

_Typical teenager._

After a while, Light closed the magazine, hid it in his shelves, and started doing homework. A few minutes later, Light's younger sister called him down for dinner. She had put on a music channel and was watching the idol dance and sing while she ate. L pressed a button and spoke.

"Watari, begin broadcast immediately."

"Affirmative." Replied the old man. K leaned back in her chair and watched the great L work. She raised an eyebrow as an emergency broadcast appeared on the Yagami's TV.

**In an effort to catch Kira, ICPO has ordered 1500 investigators from around the world to work in Japan.**

"What a stupid move!" Light said. K raised an eyebrow. "…So this news report must be a bluff that the police are trying to scare Kira with. But it's so obvious. Kira is probably laughing at them now."

"Wow," K said. "Smart kid. But I must say L, it was kind of obvious." Much to her annoyance, L ignored her. When Light had finished, he went upstairs to his room and began his, what L and K thought was, studying.

_Boring!_

"Does he do anything except studying?" She groaned.

_Does pay off though, the kid's a genius, almost as smart as L. He's not that bad looking either, if he was 3 years older… _

Then Watari walked in and told L about the death of two new criminals.

_Kira. But, that means Light could not have killed them. He didn't watch the news, and has been studying all night. But still, these are only minor criminals, and it is a bit suspicious that the Yagami family could get rid of all suspicion in only one day…_

Light finished studying and went to bed. L pressed the button that contacted Watari and spoke.

"Watari, please keep an eye on the families, I am going to bed." K sighed in relief.

_Finally, some sleep. Wait, how can I shower, with THIS attached to me? _She turned to him.

"L, how will I shower with this on?" He turned to her.

"Well, it's a fairly long chain, I'll just sit outside the door and wait." He replied. She nodded and walked out the room, up the stairs, and waited outside the bathroom door. L sat down in his odd style and she grinned.

"Won't be long!" She said happily.

~10 minutes later~

K stepped out of the shower and dried her hair. She wrapped a bath towel around her self and unlocked the door.

L looked up at her and his eyes widened. She placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked him. He looked away from her and stood up.

"Nothing." He said unemotionally. He walked down the hall, turned a corner, and went through a creamy coloured door. The room was fairly large with several computers dotted around the room, a large sofa, and in the middle of the room was a large, soft, bed. K smiled thankfully.

_Sleep._

She started to walk towards the bed when she felt a tug on her wrist. She turned around and saw L, sitting at one of the computers. She groaned.

"L, I thought we were coming here to sleep, not to work!"

"Kira does not stop just because you're tired, K." He replied. "I thought you would know that." She frowned at him.

"Well, if I don't get my sleep, I don't work well. If I don't work well, then Kira will not get caught. Simple as that." She said.

L shrugged.

_That's it, a shrug?_ She face palmed_. I need my sleep. But, I'm clearly not getting any tonight, so I might as well work._

"At least let me get dressed!" She exclaimed.

"Fine." He replied and turned his back to her as she pulled on her pyjamas.

_**Right, time to work.**_

~3 hours later~

K groaned and looked at the clock. 2:30 am. She groaned again and tugged on L's arm.

"I want to sleep. NOW." She ordered him. He sighed and turned to her.

"Well, I guess we've found everything we can tonight, I suppose we could go to sleep now." He said. A smile lit up K's face.

"Thank you!" She said happily. L got up and walked over to the bed, and got in. K did the same. She yawned and shifted so she was on her side.

"Night, L." She said.

"Night, K." He replied, as she drifted into a deep sleep.

K opened her eyes and stretched, well, tried to stretch, but found she couldn't. In the night the chain had become entangled in-between L and K. She was on top of him, one hand by his head, one on his chest. One of his hands were on her back, and the other above him, on his pillow. All in all, it was a very awkward position. She tried moving, but that just made the chains tighten. Then, to her horror, L shifted slightly, pulling her closer to him, and opened his eyes. K stared at him. In front of her was not L, the genius detective, but L, the normal, very cute, human being. His eyes widened when he saw the position they were in.

"K," He said slowly. "What are you doing?"

"It's these stupid chains, they got tangled in the night, and…" She trailed off. L seemed to think.

"What time is it?" He asked her.

She tilted her head and glanced at the clock.

"5:00am." She told him. He nodded.

"Well, it's pointless trying to sort it now, as we'll end up going to sleep again and it'll just happen all over again, so," He looked her in the eyes. "We might as well make the most of it."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked him, loudly, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

_**She really is adorable when she blushes.**_

"I was just saying we could use this time to talk." He said calmly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Talk about what?" She questioned him slowly.

_**Hmm, how can I word this?**_

"About us." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Us?"

"Yes, us."

"What about us?" She asked him.

"I like you." He said simply.

_**That's it, you've said it. Can't take it back now.**_

"I like you too." She replied.

_Wait… Does he mean like as in like, or like as in LIKE? _

"But…" He said.

_But?_

"It wouldn't work." He said sighing.

"Why not?" She asked him, even though she already knew the answer.

"You're K, I'm L. You're my suspect. " He moved his arms and pointed at her, to show his point. He was just about to start talking when he was cut off by her lips being pressed against his. His eyes widened, then closed. He lowered his arms, relaxing the chains so she was no longer pressed into him, forced to make their lips meet. But, she didn't withdraw. She kept her lips there for a few seconds longer before moving back. She watched him for a while before he spoke.

"You kissed me without asking me." He stated.

_Hypocrite. _

She didn't reply, but her face was a bright red. He smiled at her. "You're a good kisser." She went even redder and looked away from him.

"…Thank you." She said quietly. She felt her eyelids get heavy again and she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, K." He murmured.


	11. Exam, drawings, and winks

When K awoke, she found she wasn't tangled like she had been earlier that morning. L sat at the end of the bed and watched her. She smiled at him.

"Good morning." She said sleepily. He just looked at her. She looked back. Then the memories from last night flooded back, and she felt her face going red. She quickly got out of the bed, went over to the draws, knelt down and started going through the draws. She finally picked up a pair of jeans and black t-shirt. She got up and looked at L, who got the message immediately and faced away from her. She changed quickly and tiptoed over to his turned back. She wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Boo." She said quietly. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at him. She giggled and let him go. She walked over to the door before she realized something.

"How did you reach the key to unlock this?" She asked, swinging the chain that connected them in front of his face.

"Don't ask." He said simply. They walked to the main room together and started to work.

~For the next two days they worked happily together, watching both families. They didn't speak about that night, but they knew what it had meant, to both of them.~

"…Remove the cameras and microphones." L concluded. K leaned back in her chair.

_It's been five days, and still there is a less than 5% chance that Kira is in those families._

While the taskforce discussed tactics, L and K sat in silence and thought.

_Kira must thin he is a God, but no, he must be human. Which means I can- no, I will catch him! But how?_ _Hmm, I must get him to confess. _

~January 17th~

K and L walked into the hall, with fifteen minutes left until the exam started. They sat down and tried to ignore the people staring at them. But, they were a strange couple. A young girl, with long black hair, wearing a black tank top, skinny jeans, pink converses, grinning from ear to ear, and a man, hunched over, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and tacky sneakers. But strangest of all, they seemed to be chained together. Luckily, most of the people began to worry about the exam after a while, so they only received the occasional glances. After five minutes Light Yagami walked in. K and L watched him sit down in front of them and they glanced at each other. After a few more minutes the exam began. K read the questions, answering them like they were elementary questions, not a collage paper. A few minutes into the test the man noticed L. He walked over to them and told L to sit properly. K held back a giggle as L ignored the man. Then her smile faded as she saw Light turn to look at L. L stared back at him. K poked him and gave him a 'don't be so obvious' look. He glanced back at Light for a few seconds before returning to his paper.

After a few minutes K put her pen down and smiled.

_Done._

Literally a few seconds later L ended his last sentence and put his pen down. K looked at him and stuck her tongue out. He rolled his eyes.

_**She is so childish.**_

K leaned back in her chair and looked at Light Yagami. After about five minutes, Light put down his pen and smiled triumphantly.

'Finally done.' He thought to himself.' That was almost too easy.' He glanced back at a young girl sitting behind him. K looked back at him and winked. He smiled at her and turned back around.

'She's pretty cute…' He thought. K sighed and raised her hand.

"Yes?" Said the teacher.

"I'm bored."

"Have you checked your answers?"

"Five times."

"Do you have a book?"

"Read them all."

"How could you-"

"I have a lot of spare time."

"But-"

"A LOT of spare time." She repeated. The teacher sighed and waved a hand at her.

"Then, draw or something, I don't care, as long as you don't distract the rest of the students." K smiled and got a piece of paper from her pocket. She unfolded it and began to draw.

~One hour later~

K smiled at her finished piece. It was a drawing of a young girl, who looked around her age, in a Gothic Lolita costume. L glanced over at her drawing.

_**She's really very good.**_

"Times up!" Announced the teacher. After he had collected all the papers he informed everyone that they could leave. K got up and stretched her legs. She turned to L.

"That was easy!" She said happily. He nodded, his eyes fixed on Light. Light began to walk out of the room. K began to stretch her arm when she felt a tug on her wrist which made her stumble forwards. L had began to walk, staying right behind Light.

"Alright, alright," She said. "He's not going anywhere." She muttered. She walked a step behind L and watched Light.

_It's likely that Light is Kira. He is extremely smart, so he could have tricked us into thinking he was innocent…_

She saw Light glance back at them. He looked at L for a few seconds, then he turned his gaze to K. She winked at him.

"See ya in college, 'Kay?" She said to him. He raised an eyebrow.

'Someone's confident.' He thought.

"Sure, see you there." He replied. K felt another tug on her wrist.

"Alright!" She exclaimed at L before turning back to Light. "I hope we'll be friends!" She said, a fake, sweet smile on her lips. Light nodded and smiled back at her. She turned away from him and walked away.

'Wow.' Was all Light Yagami could think.

~3 months later- April- the start of a new school year~

~ K informed all her friends she was moving away, to work at another hospital ~

K looked around at the blossoming trees as she walked to her new collage. She walked into a large hall and sit down. She glanced at L, who sat next to her, then grimaced, as she looked at the chain that still connected them.

_How can I fit in when I'm chained to THAT?_

"…And now a few words from our freshmen representatives. Yagami Light." Light stood up from next to them.

"Here."

"And Ryuuga Hideki." L stood up and walked to the stage, consequently dragging K with him. They heard a mix of whispers. Some about L's 'name' and some about the chain that connected him and K. K heard one of them speak louder than the others.

"Hey- isn't that that Miyako girl, the one chained to Ryuuga?"

"Oh yeah, I heard she actually got the highest score in the year, but she refused to be a representative."

"Wait- didn't Yagami and Ryuuga get perfect scores?"

"Yeah, but she got higher, somehow."

K smiled as both men gave their speeches.

_I must say, they do look a pair up there- the neat, tidy one and the messy, sloppy one. _She grimaced. _Why did I have to fall for the messy, sloppy one?_

After they had both finished they started to walk off stage. She could see L and Light talking, but couldn't make the words out over the clapping. But she heard one thing.

"I am L."

_Ah, good move L, I can't wait to see how he reacts._

Light turned around and shook L's hand.

L explained how he wanted Light's help on the case and they both sat down.

_If Light is Kira, he must be under allot of pressure right now. _At the end of the ceremony, they left the building quickly. After L said goodbye to Light, and K gave him a subtle wink, they drove home. When they arrived home around 4:00, K went straight to bed, and L, of course, came with her.

~1.56 hours later.~

When K awoke, L was sitting up next to her, typing on his laptop. They got up and went into the main room.

~Hours later~

"L…" K whined.

"Fine." He muttered. Once again, K had a shower, got dressed and hoped she could go to sleep. But , no. More work.

~Hours later- 2:45am~

"L. Bed. Now." She ordered him in a tired voice. He sighed.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Yay!" She said happily. Just like every other night, they got in bed, and she placed her head on his chest, using him as a pillow. And just like every other night, they feel asleep sleeping of each other.


	12. Tennis, listening, and lasagne

K slept soundly through the night, and did not wake once. When she did awake, like every morning, L was sitting at the end of their bed, watching her. She stretched and yawned.

_**She looks adorable when she does that. Just like a cat. In fact, she is quite cat like. **_

"Right, what are we doing today then?" She asked him.

"I'm going to have a tennis match with Light Yagami." He replied.

"…Sounds like fun!"

_How does he expect to play with me chained to him? Unless we play doubles…_

After they both got dressed, K in a skirt, leggings and a T-Shirt, L in his normal clothes, they set out.

They met Light Yagami at the tennis courts. K waved at him.

"Hey Light, what's up?" She asked him cheerfully. She had to admit, for her prime suspect, she quite liked him.

"I'm good, how are you, Miyako?" He said. She waved her hand dismissively.

"You know, same old, same old." Light smiled at her. Then she turned to L.

"So, how you gonna play with this on? It's not like you can chain me to fence or-" CLICK. K looked down and grimaced. L had attached his end of the chain to the metal Fence surrounding the courts.

"You can't do that!" She said angrily.

"I can do what I want." He retorted. She snorted.

_Is that what he thinks._ L started to walk away, and after giving K a 'I'm really sorry' look, Light followed him. K leaned back into the fence and watched as they started. L served. She almost laughed as the ball whizzed past Light at a great speed. She watched a crowd gather as the two men, or boys as K liked to call them, played at fast speed. She smiled as she recognised a girl she had become friends with.

"Hey Akako!" She said, dragging her eyes away from the tennis match and looking at her friend.

"Hey Miyako," The girl said "What's going on?" K sighed.

"They're being all competitive, but it's not a surprise, the two top students, they probably both want to be better than each other at at least one thing!" She did a fake laugh.

"Eh, but aren't you the top student, Miyako?" Akako asked her. K groaned and flung her arms in the air.

"I don't wanna be," K whined "I just wanna fit in!" Akako laughed.

"With him attached to you? I highly doubt that. Anyway, why ARE you attached to him?" K rolled her eyes.

_God, why do people keep asking me that?_ K smiled, placed a finger on her lips and winked.

"That's a secret!" She giggled. L just happened to look over at K at that exact moment.

_**She looks so… cute.**_ The ball whizzed past him and hit the metal fence. _**Dammit.**_

"Six, four. Yagami wins!" A man announced. K turned back to the boys and raised an eyebrow.

_He lost. _She smiled again and watched the two boys walk over to her. She rolled her eyes as L chained himself to her again. She got up.

"Are you ever gonna un-chain me?" She said, annoyed.

"Not until you have proof you're not who I think you are." He replied calmly. She groaned.

"What ever." She said. L turned back to Light and talked with him.

"…I think you're Kira." He concluded.

…_You don't waste any time, do you L? _L and Light talked for a bit longer before they decided to go somewhere more private.

"Well, that was… eventful." K said.

After L had pounded Light with questions, and had finally invited him to join them at headquarters, both L and Lights phones had gone off.

And that was how they ended up in a hospital, sitting next to Mr. Yagami.

"Then I am going to arrest Kira to prove that I am not Kira." Light concluded. K put on a fake smile.

"So, you'll be working with us now, won't you Light? That's great, I'll finally have someone to talk to that doesn't shout numbers at me all the time!" She said, glancing at L.

"I do not shout numbers." He said. She grinned at him, and he rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes, and some shouting on Lights part, they had to leave the hospital. While they were walking out, Light and L still argued.

"Try to imagine what it feels like to be suspected of being a mass murderer!" Light shouted.

"Well… I wouldn't know, but Miyako would." L replied.

"L!" K shouted. "You have no right to tell him that!"

"I have every right, as you are my suspect."

"Bull shit!"

"It's not my fault you murdered 10 people."

K growled at him.

"I. A. Not. Rose." She hissed at him. Light looked shocked.

'So this girl… Is suspected of being Rose? The women who killed all those people? Well, isn't this a turn out.' Light thought.

"Like I said earlier, until you have evidence, you will stay hand cuffed to me." He replied.

"God! Let's just go, okay?" She said, annoyed. L nodded and got in his car.

"Good bye, Light."

"Good bye, Ryuuzaki." Light looked into the car and say K sitting in the car, legs folded on the seat, breathing very hard, as if she was trying to calm herself. Then the car drove off.

"You really are a bastard! I'm trying to get close to Light, and now he thinks I'm a murderer." She said angrily. L ignored her and looked out of the window.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" She questioned him. L continued to ignore her. She undid her seat belt, crawled across the seats and sat on him, so they were face to face.

"Hey!" She said, stretching out the word. "Are you listening to me?" She repeated. L turned his faced and looked at her.

"Yes, I heard you." He replied calmly, despite the position they were in.

"There's a difference between hearing and listening, L." She growled. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's not a very big one, K." He replied. She frowned and got off him.

"Whatever." She mumbled. She re-did her seat belt and stayed silent and thought for the rest of the journey.

_I hate being chained to him, but I don't WANT to tell him she's my twin… Every time I tell them, they always assume I'm just like her. I am nothing like her. Even when I'm not with her, or near her, everyone still sees HER when they look at me. _She glanced at the chain the hung between her and L. _At least this way, he sees me as one person. That one person may be a murderer, but he still sees me as ME, and not HER. I'll have to tell him some time, but not yet._

"We're here." L's voice brought her back to reality. She nodded and they both got out. They walked to the main room silently. They both sat down, turned on their computers, and began to work.

~Hours later~

"L!" She said, drawing out the letter. He turned from the screen and looked to her.

"Yes, Miyako?" He said calmly.

"It's supper time! I wanna cook something!" She said.

"Hmm, what do you suppose on cooking?"

"Hmm… Lasagne. And I'll cook for all the task force!" She said, happily.

Matsuda jumped up. "Yeah, that would be great, we haven't had a home cooked meal for ages!" He said happily. K smiled at him, then turned to L, with a triumphant look in her eyes.

"Fine, but you have an hour max, and the taskforce must continue working while we are in the kitchen." He said. With that, he got up, and so did K, and they walked out of the room and to the kitchen. K immediately began going through the cupboards, collecting all the ingredients she needed. She placed them on a counter and began to cut and slice. L watched her hands move quickly, but carefully. She darted about the room, doing several things at once.

"I lost that tennis match because of you, you know." He said. She didn't even turn to look at him.

"Hmm, and how's that? I was chained to a fence, as you might recall."

"You looked to cute." He said simply. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Cute?" She said, tilting her head to her side. L took one step forwards, closing the distance between them.

"L what are you-" She was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers. After a few seconds of standing in shock, she kissed him back. After a while they stopped and looked into each others eyes. Then K suddenly turned around and started to cook again. When the lasagne had finished cooking, she served it onto several plates and walked into the main room.

"Hey! Foods up!" She shouted to everyone. She smiled as everyone walked to the dining room, sat down, and began to eat. She and L didn't talk to each other, but they gave each other occasional looks and glances. At the end of the meal, they all went back to work, but, as nether K nor L could bring them selves to focus, they went to bed earlier. But, unlike the other nights, they did not stay up late working, they simply went to bed. They fell asleep in silence, and, for once, they both knew they were thinking about each other, as they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Nieces, snapping, and photos

K's eyes flickered open, then she squinted, as she saw light pouring from behind the curtains in her and L's room. She looked up and saw L, sitting on the end of their bed, crouched in his usual position, staring at her. She smiled, threw the covers up, crawled under them, and appeared on the other side of the bed. L looked at her and sighed. He straightened his legs and sat down on the bed. She rested her head on his thigh and closed her eyes.

"It's already 7, you know. We'll have to leave bed soon." He said.

"Mmm… Do we have to?" She mumbled into his leg. He almost laughed.

_**So much like a child.**_

"Well, maybe not that soon." He started running his fingers through her hair, and she shifted slightly so his hand didn't have to go at an awkward angle to go through all of her long, black hair.

"Hmm, K?"

"Yes L?"

"I want to meet Emerald." He said simply. She raised her head and looked at him.

_Hmm, he asked sooner than I thought…_

"It's only fair, as you have met Watari." He said. She nodded and sat up. She leaned over and picked her phone up off the floor. She flicked it open and dialled a number.

"**Hello, Emma!**" She said in English. She laughed at something Emerald had said.

"**I know, that's what I thought! Anyway, when will you be here?**" She waited for a few seconds. "**Ah, great, see you soon!**" She said cheerfully before shutting her phone. She turned to L.

"She'll be about 10 minutes. We'd better get dressed." With that, she turned around, got out of bed, and started going through her draws. L simply turned around and put on one of his long sleeved, white shirts. When he turned around again K was wearing skinny jeans and a simple black shirt.

"Ready?" She asked him. He nodded and they walked to the main room. They sat down on a sofa and waited. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. K walked over to it and opened the door.

"Heya!" She said happily.

"Hello." Came the simply reply from the person that was hidden from L's view.

"Come in!" Said K happily. L's eyes widened when Emerald walked in. She had short, messy brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, with a clip holding her hair out of her eyes. On her face was a pair of thick, black glasses. She was wearing a jumper and a skirt that flowed just bellow her knees. On her feet were simple black pumps. But what surprised L was that girl looked very young, 15 at most.

"L, meet Emma!" K said pointing to the teenager.

"Emerald." She corrected her. K rolled her eyes.

"Right."

L got up and shook Emerald's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"It is a greater pleasure to finally meet you, L." She replied. They all sat down.

"So, how did you meet K, if you don't mind me asking?" He questioned her. Emerald looked at K, and K gave a huge smile.

"She's my niece!" K said happily.

"Step niece." She corrected her. K rolled her eyes again.

"Right." K turned to L and grinned at him. He gave her a small smile back.

"You've kissed him." Emerald said quietly. K smirked.

"Maybe. How did you know?"

"You seem to forget that I know everything about you."

"Oh yeah."K said quietly. Emerald seemed to think for a few seconds.

"I approve." She finally said. K laughed.

"You approve? What are you, my mother?" Suddenly the smile on K's face disappeared and her face went blank. She turned away from both of them and placed her head in her hands. L looked at her and then at Emerald.

"She always gets this way when she thinks about her mother of father." Emerald answered his unspoken question.

"Hmm, she seems quite depressed."

"She's much worse around her birthday, too many bad memories I think."

_**Bad memories? 35%**_

They heard K take a deep breath and turn back around to ace them, a forced smile on her face.

"Sorry about that!" She said, making a fake laugh. "Now, what were we talking about?"

"Nothing of great importance." Emerald said calmly. K nodded.

"She needs to stop doing that…" Emerald murmured.

"Doing what?" L asked her.

"Pushing her memories back, trying to act like they never happened. It's not good for her, I'm just waiting for her to crack."

"I'm right here! And I'm not going to 'crack', I'm perfectly fine!" K said, sounding exasperated.

"Well, no-one would blame you if you did, what with Rose and ev-" She was silenced when K gave her a death glare.

"Don't. Say. Anything." K hissed.

_**38%. **_Emerald rolled her eyes but said nothing more.

"Right… Shall we get to work? The task force will be here soon." K asked L. L nodded.

"If you don't mind, could I stay for a bit?" Emerald asked. L and K both nodded.

~A few hours later~

K, L and the taskforce were all working when K suddenly stood up.

"I'm hungry, L. Can we go to the kitchen?"

"No."

"Agh, why not?"

"Because if you eat to much, you'll get fat."

"Agh, one day I'm gonna snap and I'll kill you, I swear!" A few seconds after she had said that, she realised what she had done. "Wait, I mean-"

"40%" L said.

"40%? When did it get that high?" K said sounding exasperated.

"It rose when I watched your actions, the small things that I don't think anyone else would notice." L took a breath and turned to her. "You can't deny it, you are exactly like Rose."

K snapped.

"I am nothing like her! Why does everyone always say that? We're two DIFFERENT people, just because we look the same doesn't mean we're the same fucking person, does it? I'm sick of people seeing HER when they look at ME! I'm my own person, with my own life! Why can NO-ONE see that?" K stopped suddenly when Emerald stood up, walked over to her, and wrapped her arms around her. L saw Emerald whisper something in her ear, and K calmed down. She sat down, turned away from L and all of the task force and put her head in her hands. Emerald stood up and faced L.

"I'm afraid that there has been a terrible mistake. You see, Rose Brown is Miyako's identical twin sister."

"Why should we believe you?"

"Surely you have considered this, L?"

"Well, of course, but the evidence that Miyako is Rose is to much to ignore."

"Indeed, but I have photographic evidence that they are indeed twins." Emerald pulled out an IPad and worked on it for a few minutes before turning it to L. On the screen was a picture of two identical sisters, one with short black hair, and the other with long, sitting in a living room on a large sofa.

"How do I know this photo is not edited? I would need a physical photo and then be able to analyse it before I believe you." L said. Emerald rummaged around in her bag for a bit before she pulled out her purse. She opened it, and pulled out a photograph. In the photo was a tall blonde girl, and either side of her were two identical twin sisters, once again, one with short, and one with long black hair.

"You can analyse that." Emerald told him. K turned around.

"You carry a photo of me, HER and your mother around with you? Do know what a risk that is?" K said, sounding annoyed.

"I predicted this circumstance would happen, so I came prepared. " She replied calmly before turning back to L. "Surely this is enough evidence for you to at least un-cuff Miyako?"

L seemed to think for a while before reaching for a key in his pocket and un-cuffing him and K. K immediately got up, and left the room.

"Miyako-" L started to say, but Emerald cut him off.

"No, don't, she needs to be alone now."


	14. OCD, airport, and exploring

K scratched the back of her head.

"I don't really know where to start…" She mumbled. L placed a hand on her head.

"Where ever you want to start." He assured her. She scowled at him.

"That's not very helpful, you know." She sighed. "Right, I guess I should start with the reason she killed them I guess…"

"I used to live with my parents and Rose in Australia. It was… Fun, I suppose. I enjoyed living with them. You see, Rose wasn't… Crazy. But then, something happened. Then she was, well, crazy."

"What kind of something?" L asked her.

"I honestly don't know, but I've got my suspicions. One day she was fine, the next, crazy. She started hitting me, really hard. She almost sent me too hospital once…."

~5 years ago~

**"Bye, see you later!" The door shut behind K's parents and the two twins strained their ears until their distant footsteps faded away. K whooped and ran to her room. She came back seconds later with a small cat in her hands. **

**"Rose Rose Rose Rose Roooooooooose!" K shouted. She ran over to the other girl and shoved the cat in her face. "Look! I found a kitty!" Rose turned to glare at her. The cat (who would later be name Nala) mewed. K slowly lowered the cat and tilted her head to the side.**

**"What's wrong?" She waited then huffed when Rose ignored her. **

**"Fine don't tell me, I'll just sit here and stroke this cat. Which I found. About two minutes ago. In this house. From apparently nowhere. Well- not nowhere, that's impossible. But- yeah…" Rose rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. **

**"Could you please be quiet, I'm trying to think!" K flinched at her harsh tone. They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. K stroked the small cat on her lap whilst Rose just stared blankly into space.**

**"Rose… Why are you angry at me?" K murmured quietly. She saw Rose's fist clench in the corner of her eye. **

**"None of your business." Rose snapped. K put the cat down and turned her body to fully face the brooding young girl. **

**"Well it is, as your… Moodiness is affecting me, and I think the cat's picking up bad vibes too." K grinned at her stupid joke, then grimaced when Rose turned to face her, a scowl on the older twin's face.**

**"It's you!" Rose exploded, "It's always you! All they ever talk about is you! Ooh isn't she so smart, isn't she so nice! If only Rose was more like her! I am sick of it!" **

**They sat in silence for a few minutes, the air getting heavier with every second. **

**"What brought this up so suddenly? You were fine earlier!" K muttered. Rose didn't reply. Then, K realised.**

**"Is this because I said I wanted to be a doctor? Look, I only said that because this is the first time in ages that mum and dad have both been in this house at time!" K cried out when Rose delivered a hard slap across her face. Rose grabbed K's shirt and brought her face close to hers. **

**"Well done, you got it right, and now you have to pay."**

**~1 hour later~**

**K sat in her room and dabbed at the cuts that covered her arms, legs and face. **

_I can't let her keep doing this, she's gonna kill me soon! I have to leave, I have to run. _**K clenched her fist, and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. **_I don't wanna leave Mom or Dad, I love them… But this has gone on too long. _**She put on a fake smile, trying to comfort herself. **_I'll go to Japan, I'll make a new life, I'll find Ray and just forget all about her! _**She quickly packed and opened the window at the end of her room. Taking one last look at the room she had slept in for so many years, she jumped out the window and started walking. **

**~Half an hour later~**

**Rose stomped to her younger twins room. **

**"Hey, look, I freaked out a bit, okay?" She knocked on the closed bedroom's door. **

**"Look, if you come out now I'll give you some cake… Or something…" She sighed at the silence that radiated from the room. Rose was staring to get annoyed.**

**"I'm coming in, weather you like it or not, okay? So if your naked or whatever put some clothes on… Or not, either way." Rose tried to push the handle down, but, to her utter dismay, it was locked. She scratched her head and tapped her foot.**

**"If you don't open this door in 10 seconds, I'm gonna kick it down." **

**Silence.**

**"10."**

**More silence.**

**"9."**

**Even more silence.**

**"8."**

**Silence, again.**

**"7." **

**Oh look, some more silence.**

**"Ah, fuck it!" **

**Rose kicked the door down. She walked over the now shattered, chipped and broken door and looked around the room. Which was empty.**

**"Shit."**

**~Meanwhile, a few miles away~**

**K hummed while she walked along the warm streets of Yeppoon. She was spacing out, thinking of Ray, rice balls and origami. Her day dreams were interrupted when she felt her phone vibrate. **

_Hmm, a blocked number. _**K knew she should ignore it. She knew it was almost definitely Rose. She knew that the older sibling would just beg her to come back. **

**She also knew she was going to answer it anyway. **

**"Hello?" She said.**

**"Please, come home! It's Mom and Dad, they're in trouble, please!"K may have been naïve, but she wasn't stupid. **

**"Why should I believe you?" She questioned Rose. She gasped when she heard cries of pain emitting from the phone.**

**"I'll be right there!" With that, she hung and, and began sprinting home. **

**~15 minutes later~**

**K burst through the door, panting. **

**"Rose, where are they?" She shouted, panic filling her voice.**

**"In here." She heard Rose call quietly. Something in her voice made K shiver as she walked slowly towards her sister's voice. She came to a door and opened it.**

**K screamed a deep, blood curdling scream.**

**On the floor lay her parents. There were six deep, bloody slashed across their chests, and open bullet hole in the centre of both their heads. A deep, crimson liquid seeped out of them, staining the carpet. K slowly turned her head, trying to look at anything except them. **

**Then she saw her. **

**Rose was sitting on the floor next to her parents, blood staining her hair, clothes and skin. In her left hand she held a long kitchen knife, and in her right was a gun. But the worst thing, the thing that drove away the last bit of sanity that K had been clinging onto, was her face.**

**Rose was smiling.**


	15. Starting, count downs and sanity

**"It's your fault." The words escaped from Rose's mouth like dagger, plunging into K's heart. "If you hadn't left this wouldn't have happened. They wouldn't have died. You know what the best thing about this all is? You know it's your fault."**

**K fell onto her knees, unable to support her own weight. Just like the blood in her parent's bodies, she felt her sanity gushing out of her, and, unable to hold on, she let go of the little she had left.**

**Thus K was born. The cynical, blank, emotionless person that she slipped into whenever life became too much. **

**Which it just did.**

**She slowly lifted her head and stared into the eyes of her sister, and saw exactly the same had happened to the girl she had loved, idolised and treasured. **

**They were both insane, and they knew it. **

**Rose stood up and sighed.**

**"Help me get rid of the bodies." K's eyes widened. There was no way she was going to touch **_**them**_**. No way she would let**_** their**_** blood touch her hands. She clenched her fist.**

**"No." The word was emotionless, and cut through the silence like a knife. She couldn't. **_**She wouldn't**_**. **

**Rose narrowed her eyes. "Fine." She muttered. "I'll do it on my own." She grabbed hold of one leg of each of the bodies, and began to pull. And K, unable to look, unable to move, did the only thing she could. **

**She closed her eyes, and tried to think about anything else.**

They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity.

"I'm… Sorry…" L finally murmured.

"Yeah, well, thanks." K smiled weakly at him.

She almost jumped when she felt L's thumb glide across her cheek, collecting several droplets of tears as it went.

She had even noticed she was crying. But now she had, she couldn't stop. She started sobbing and buried her face in her hands. L sat next to her, at loss for what too do. So, slowly, her wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair softly, whispering meaningless words of comfort into her ear. The sobs burst out of her violently after being locked away for so many years.

Slowly, her sobs died, then eventually turned into small sniffs. But L didn't let go. He didn't want to let go.

~Time Jump!~

K was tired, bored, and tired. Oh so very tired. Just when she was about to have a much needed nap, the second Kira had to come and show his, or her, ugly face. Damn that bastard. She tuned her head groggily as Light Yagami walked in the hotel room. She jumped up and plastered a smile on her face.

"Light!" She said happily. She trudged over to him and hugged him. He laughed.

"Tired, are we Miyako?" He said while he hugged her back. She groaned.

"Yeah, L's been keeping me up all night." She complained.

L rolled his eyes, the task force all blushed, apart from Matsuda who just stood there smiling awkwardly, and Light laughed again.

"Hmm… That sounded worse than I thought it would…"

"Yes, yes it did." L sighed at her. He then turned to Light. "Thanks for coming Light."

And thus began K's long period of spacing out, agreeing with L now and again and flirting with Light. Only one thing caught her attention.

"_When we meet, we can just confirm each others identity with our God of death_."

K gasped.

_God's of death- could they possibly exist? No, it's probably just a code, get yourself together woman!_ She was brought out of her intense thinking when L fell out of his chair, knocking her chair, then swiftly falling on top of her.

"Two things Ryuuzaki. One- bit of an overreaction; it's probably just a code for their method of killing. And two- GET THE HELL OFF ME!" L sighed and slowly got up.

"Who's overreacting now?" He muttered childishly before beginning to talk at fast pace.

K spaced out. She tried to concentrate, she really did. She knew so many people's live were at stake, how many more people would die if both the Kiras weren't caught, but she couldn't. Her mind kept wandering to other things. To be specific- L and Light. She did a double take in her mind.

_Wait- when did I start thinking about Light? Well apart from when I'm thinking about the case, of course. But still, he is smart. And cute. And funny. _She mentally slapped herself. _No, stop it. Wait a sec, why should I? I'm single and bored. Oh so very bored. _Her heart clenched suddenly. _Oh, but L. That stupid, panda of a man. _

Pondering on her thoughts, she barley even noticed when Light, and the task force, all started to leave.

"Wait a sec guys!" She said loudly before turning to Light. "You can leave." She said. Light smiled then started to walk out the door. "Wait!" She said again. Light stopped, then turned and faced her. She got up, walked slowly over to him, hugged him, then promptly shoved him out the door.

"Right, Ryuuzaki." She turned and pointed at L. "Tell them I'm not Rose." L sighed and looked up from the cake he was currently eating (designed and made by K, of course).

"Everyone, her name is not Rose, I'm only said that to test her. Please call her Miyako."

"Oooh!" Came Matsuda's voice. "That's why Light called you Miyako!" K giggled.

"Exactly." L replied. "Now that's over with, you can all leave."

Bowing at L and waving goodbye to Miyako, the task force all left, closing the door behind them.

"Right then, I'm going to the sofa room." She murmured to no-one in particular.

"It's called the meeting room." L stated.

"Whatever."

~1 hour later~

L sat up and stretched his back, sighing contentedly when it cracked several times. After slouching again, he got up and walked up the stairs before arriving at his destination. Her pushed open the door to find Miyako laying on a sofa reading a book. He walked up to the end she was laying her head on and leaned over. K looked up and grimaced.

"Yes?" She snapped.

"What are you reading?" L asked her, ignoring her attitude.

"Well L, I believe it is called a book. It's very common and-" She stopped mid sentence. "L?"

"Yes Miyako?"

"Why don't you have an eyebrows?"

Ah, the question Ryuuzaki had been avoiding for so long. He should have been smarter! It was obvious when he leaned over her his bangs would fall away from his forehead, thus revealing one of his best kept secrets.

"There was a fire some time ago, not a big fire, no one was harmed."

"And your eyebrows were burnt off?"

"Correct."

K couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Real laughter, the loud, free, laugh-till-your-tummy-hurts kind. She rolled around on the sofa until her laughs died down. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at L.

"Why didn't you just let them grow back?" She giggled.

"Well- I started letting them grow back, but they looked very odd, so I just shaved them off."

"And you've been doing that ever since."

"Indeed."

"L?"

"Yes, Miyako?"

"Well done. Just, well done."

L sighed and looked at a small, round clock that lay on the wall.

"I think it's time to get some sleep, right? You look very tired."

K got up and started to walk out the door. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special." She stopped walking, her back still too him and grinned. "But I guess it's not your fault you're a social retard."

"Well that's just rude." L thought for a second. "But in a way true." He sighed and walked in front of K, then turned to face her.

"You are my first real friend."

There was an awkward silence.

"Seriously?" K asked in disbelief. L nodded.

K tackled pulled him into a tight hug.

"That so sweet!" She squealed.

"Miyako?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go of me, I'm finding it partially hard to breath." With a quick apology, K let go.

"Come on then, I need to get to bed before I collapse."

"You go on ahead." L said. K looked at him strangely, but walked out of the room anyway.

L lay down on one of the sofas, ignoring the protests his back made.

_**She's so young. How can one girl be so innocent, yet know so much at the same time? **_He raked a hand through his messy hair. _**I should really stop, before it goes to far. **_


	16. Bodies, bored, and eyebrows

Hey guys, once again sorry for late update, but I've has tonnes of exams -.-. By the way, sorry for the 'copying from the manga' bit of this chapter…

K sighed and rocked back and forth on her chair, humming to her self. Every so often she would glance at L, who continued to be boring. She drummed her fingers on her leg. Slowly, she lowed the chair legs back on ground, rested her elbows on the desk in front of her and rested her head in her hands. K sighed loudly.

"If you're bored, why don't you help with the case?" L asked her. K sighed again.

"I CAN'T. You know I want to- one person somehow killing hundreds and thousands of criminals, it's like Christmas! But, I just CAN'T." She put her hands in the air. "I'M SO FRICKIN' BORED!" She shouted to mid-air.

"Well, I'm about to go out anyway." L stood up.

K looked at him in surprise.

"So, you are coming, are you not?" K nodded and went after him.

K laid back on the bench, shielding the sun from her eyes with one hand, and drumming her fingers with the other. L sat beside her, his index finger and thumb clasping onto the book he was reading.

Suddenly he turned his attention away from the book, glancing in front of him. K turned her head smiling when she saw Light. Her smile faded away a bit when she saw a young, pretty girl around his age with him. The smile grew again when Light dismissed her.

"Your girlfriend?" L asked. K tensed slightly.

"Never mind that." Light dismissed the question. "Didn't you say it's scary to appear in public? Is this really okay?"

_Heh, scary. That's one word for it._

L tilted his head slightly. "I realized that if Yagami-kun isn't Kira, I should be fine… Since only Yagami-kun knows who I am."

_That, and who would see this panda-man and think 'Oh! He must be L!'_

"So if I die in the next few days…" L continued.

_Stop building tension and say it._

"Yagami-san will take over the investigation and every L will know that Yagami Light is Kira." Light looked surprised.

"Eh? Didn't I tell you that I'm not the only one calling myself L? L is a group of people like me."

_A group? One social failure with a mad, but amazing, brain, and a fantastically amazing young woman. Hardly a group…_

After speaking for a bit, L got up, requesting cake. (What else?)

"Light! There you are!" The shrill, girly voice annoyed K deeply. She turned and raised an eyebrow. A young, blonde girl, only a bit older than Light, dressed in black gothic clothing stood in front of them. She smiled when she noticed K and L.

"Are you Light's friend? You look so unique."

K sniggered and L glared at her.

"I'm Light's girlfriend, Amane Misa." K held back a growl. L stepped forwards.

"Ryuuga Hideki." He said. He glanced at K.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm Suzuki Miyako." She gave a fake smile and hugged Misa. "I hope we can be good friends!"

K caught L staring and she clenched her fist.

_'Punch her!'_ The violent part of K's mind screamed _'Punch her in her face!'_

_'Now, please calm down.' _The logical side of K's mind retaliated. _'What kind of message would that give?'_

Shaking her head, she focussed back on L. Ignoring the nagging within he mind, she kept her hands firm by her sides.

"Yagami-kun…" L started. "I envy you."

_'PUNCH HER!'_

"I'm gonna go…" K murmured before striding away.

When she arrived at the hotel they were staying in, she immediately went to room that contained only sofas. She had claimed it as her 'bloody space, so stay the hell out' soon after she and Emerald had discovered it. Well, at least that's what the sign said. She slumped down on her favourite sofa. Large and pink, it cushioned her easily when she fell, jumped or was tackled onto it. She flung one hand across her eyes, and the other dangled off the edge of the sofa, her fingers lightly skimming the edge of the soft carpet. She groaned and kicked her legs against the soft pillows.

_Get a hold of yourself! Remember what happened last time? _She flinched. _We certainly don't want a repeat of that…_ She ran the hand that lay across her face through her hair. Suddenly she swung her legs off the sofa, and jumped up. She threw her arm in the air, and pointed to the ceiling.

"I will take control!" She cried to the empty room. She started pacing around the room, thinking through what she would say.

She flopped onto the sofa.

_Why is this so hard? _She giggled._ Heh, hard… CONCENTRATE. As soon as he gets him, just start up the conversation. Well, that won't be awkward… God I hate crushes…_She glanced at a clock that lay on a wall near by. _Oh, nap time!_

L walked through the hotel, searching for K. He took the stairs and went into their room. There, he found her lying asleep on their bed. She was sprawled out, taking up almost all of the bed. He chuckled. She looked so young. Which was exactly why he had to stop this. He sighed and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He'd tell her when she woke up.

~1 hour later~

K yawned and stretched. She stepped out of bed, and straighten her jeans and T-shirt. She strode into the main room, opening her mouth to begin, but she closed it before she could speak. L sat with his legs pressed against his chest, his arms holding them tightly. His chin was rested upon his knees and his toes were wiggling slightly. What shocked K was his eyes.

They looked so… Sad.

It was rare that K could get any emotion out of L that wasn't annoyance, so seeing him like this, looking so vulnerable was a bit overwhelming. Suddenly he noticed her and the sadness was gone. He shifted his weight onto his feet, and placed his hands on his knees.

"L, we need to talk…" She said quietly.

"About what?" He asked.

"About… well, us."

"Us?" He said, tilting his head to the side. K nodded.

"There is no us."

_Wait, what?_

"Huh?" She said stupidly.

"I said, there is no us."

K blinked.

"But…we kissed…" She muttered.

"The chains forced us together, that was hardly our choice." He replied, not faulting for one second.

"What about in the kitchen?" She questioned him. "Nothing 'forced' us together then!" He waved a hand.

"Just a lapse in judgment, I hadn't slept much."

"You never sleep much!"

L sighed. "Please calm down, you're getting emotional."

"And? Without emotions we're just empty shells!"

L sighed again.

"Look, there never was, or ever will be, anything between us."

"You shouldn't have taken my first kiss then!" She shouted.

"Like I said, it was the chains."

K shook her head.

"I mean when you kissed me in my sleep!"

_**She was awake?**_

"Just an… experiment. " He murmured.

K lowered her head.

"Goodbye L. I'm gonna sleep on my own from now on."

K walked away, and L couldn't help but feel guilty.

_**It's all for the best…**_


	17. Christmas, stepsisters, and wine

This has nothing to do with the story line, just a little special thing, cause I love you!

* * *

><p>L woke up when he felt him self bouncing up and down. He opened his eyes.<p>

K was jumping excitedly on the bed.

"L! Hey, L! Wake up!" She looked down and saw him glaring at her. She dropped onto her knees, bounced twice then put her face close to his.

"It. Is." K took in a deep breath. "CHRISTMAS!" K shouted at the top of her lungs before getting up and bouncing on the bed again. "Christmas, Christmas, CHRISTMAS!" She sung at the top of her voice.

Matsuda burst into the room.

"CHRISTMAS!" They both shouted together. Matsuda then joined K on the bed and bounced with her. L groaned.

"Please, get off the bed." He muttered. Matsuda sighed childishly, got off the bed, then walked out the room. K just stood on the bed grinning like a lunatic.

_**So like a child.**_

"Look- I understand that this is a day of celebration, but Kira is still out there and-"

"L. Do you think we'll catch Kira today?

"That's a hard question to answer Miyako, but-"

"Answer the question."

L sighed. "The chance of us catching Kira today is around 5%."

"Dude. It's Christmas!"

"So you've said." K shushed him.

"Kira can wait for one day!" She got on her knees and made puppy eyes. "Please?"

L know he should work on the case, he should try to catch Kira no matter what. But those eyes… L groaned.

"One day- and don't expect to get new years eve off." K whooped and tackled him into a hug.

"Well we should go downstairs then shouldn't we?" L smiled and got up.

"But- I'm in my PJs…" K murmured.

"And you look wonderful. Come on." He took her hand and lead her to the main room. When the door opened K gasped.

Red and gold tensile draped from the ceiling, light reflecting of it and illuminating the room. Green tensile decorated the walls, falling to the floor and swaying slightly. In the corner of the room was a large tree. Red, gold and blue ball-balls twinkled on the branches, spinning slightly from the breeze from an open window. On top of the tree was a small angel. The angel had long blonde hair that fell to her hips, and partially covered the golden dress she was wearing. On her back was a pair of large golden wings.

K turned to L.

"It's beautiful…"

"Hmm, Watari did it last night, and I must say it does look amazing." He smiled at K. "Could you go and wake Light for me?" K nodded, then skipped out the room. Jumping up the stairs, she burst into Light' s room, ready to shout. But, she shut her mouth when she saw him. Light was asleep in his bed, his hair messed around him on his pillow and his chest raising slowly up and down. K slid gently onto his bed and shook him gently.

"Light?" She whispered, then giggled when Light groaned and turned over in his bed. She shook him again, smiling when he opened his eyes. Light sat up.

"Mmm… Morning Miyako, is it Christmas already?"

"Yeah, get up, get up!" K dragged Light out of bed, only giving him a few seconds for him to smooth out his bed head, before dragging him into the main room.

"Whoa," Light murmured "This looks pretty good."

"I know, right?"K said happily before suddenly turning to L. "Hey, L, could Emerald and her mum come for today, pleeeeease?" She batted her eyelashes and pouted. L sighed.

"Well, if it's only for today, I don't see how it'll do any harm…" K jumped up and hugged him.

"Yay! They'll be here in a few minutes."

"Oh, do they live close then?" L questioned.

"Nope, I knew you were gonna say yes, so I invited them anyway!" K sat down on a nearby chair and spun around on it for a few minutes before stopping suddenly when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, they're here!" She jumped up and almost ran to the door before flinging it open dramatically.

There was a flurry of blonde hair and K found herself laying on the floor, with her step-sister on top of her. Her step-sister had short, curly blonde hair, which bounced as she giggled. She was wearing a loose green and red jumped, with some black leggings underneath. Behind her, Emerald sighed.

"Mother, please get up." She muttered in embarrassment.

"Do I have too?" The blonde moaned.

"You're 35 years old, so that would be a yes." Sighing, the older woman got up, grabbed K's hand and dragged her up as well. There was silence for a few seconds.

"That was quite an entrance." L murmured.

"That's my step-sister for you." K giggled. "Oh yeah, let me introduce you!" She pointed at L.

"This is Ryuuzaki, I live with him." She spun around and pointed at Light.

"This is Light, he is staying with us as his parents had to go away for a while, and his sister is staying with a friend." She turned on her heel and pointed to Emerald.

"This is Emerald, my step-niece, who I shall protect with my life!" She cried out dramatically. She jumped round and pointed to the blonde women who stood grinning next to Emerald.

"And this, is my darling step-sister, Adeline! I must warn you though, she WILL get drunk, she WILL pass out on the sofa, and she WILL be pissed in the morning!"

"Damn right I will!" Adeline shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour!"

~Some time later~

"And this," K said dramatically "Is the kitchen!"

"Borin- OH ALCHOHOL!" Adeline ran over to the wine that lay on a counter.

"Come on, this place is plain!" K whined.

"Fine, fine," Adeline batted her hand "I'll meet you in the main room in a min, I'm gonna have some water."

K narrowed her eyes at Adeline.

"What are you planning?" She asked. Adeline grinned.

"Don't worry, no one will get hurt, and it will be fun!"

"Hmm… Okay then, as long as it doesn't involve me!" K skipped out the room, and went to the main room.

"Present time!" She shouted, before diving under the tree. She picked up a small rectangular box, covered in red wrapping paper, with a green bow around in.

"To Miyako, From Ryuuzaki. Very formal." She undid the bow and whipped off the paper. A small blue box was underneath. She opened it and smiled. A necklace with a long black chain lay encased in velvet. On the end of the chain lay a black pendant in the shaped of a prowling cat, with twinkling emeralds for its eyes.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" K slipped the necklace on and hugged L. She glanced at a nearby clock, which read 13:35.

"Ooh, food time!" Adeline walked in, a large grin on her face.

"Shall we go to the dining room?" L requested.

"We shall."

~2 hours later~

"Ahhh, I think I'm gonna vomit I'm so full!" Adeline exclaimed.

"Mother, please don't say vomit while we're eating…" Emerald groaned.

L turned and looked at K, who had been staring at him for quite a while.

"K?"

"Mmm hmm?" K mumbled.

"May I ask why you are staring at me?"

"I've never told you this L, but you're very sexy."

There was a long silence.

"Pardon?"

"You're very sexy, and we should make out." K repeated.

"…How much have you had to drink, K?"

"Just a couple of glasses of wine that Adeline brought to me, why?" K tilted her head. L turned and glared at the offending blonde.

"She's fun when she's drunk!" She exclaimed. "She tries to make out with everyone. That, and she turns stupid. But that's it, no vomiting, no staggering, no nothing. It's epic!"

K sat there ignoring the loud woman. She turned to Light.

"Hey, Light, wanna make out?" She asked him.

"Maybe when you're sober, Miyako." He replied. K huffed and turned to L.

"Fine. L, let's make out!" She exclaimed.

"Alright." L grabbed her hand and began to drag her out the room.

"Where're we going?" K asked him.

"Bedroom." L replied.

"Yay!" L dragged her into their room, the pushed her under the covers, before laying down next to her.

"You're drunk Miyako, go to sleep."

"But I'm not-" K yawned loudly "-tired!"

"Sleep." L ordered her.

"Fine." She huffed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes, dreaming of the presents she would open in just a few hours time…

_**Just like a child.**_

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas!<em><br>_


	18. Girlfriend, sofa, and us

_Hey guys, once again sorry for late update, but I've has tonnes of exams -.-. By the way, sorry for the 'copying from the manga' bit of this chapter…_

* * *

><p>K sighed and rocked back and forth on her chair, humming to her self. Every so often she would glance at L, who continued to be boring. She drummed her fingers on her leg. Slowly, she lowed the chair legs back on ground, rested her elbows on the desk in front of her and rested her head in her hands. K sighed loudly.<p>

"If you're bored, why don't you help with the case?" L asked her. K sighed again.

"I CAN'T. You know I want to- one person somehow killing hundreds and thousands of criminals, it's like Christmas! But, I just CAN'T." She put her hands in the air. "I'M SO FRICKIN' BORED!" She shouted to mid-air.

"Well, I'm about to go out anyway." L stood up.

K looked at him in surprise.

"So, you are coming, are you not?" K nodded and went after him.

K laid back on the bench, shielding the sun from her eyes with one hand, and drumming her fingers with the other. L sat beside her, his index finger and thumb clasping onto the book he was reading.

Suddenly he turned his attention away from the book, glancing in front of him. K turned her head smiling when she saw Light. Her smile faded away a bit when she saw a young, pretty girl around his age with him. The smile grew again when Light dismissed her.

"Your girlfriend?" L asked. K tensed slightly.

"Never mind that." Light dismissed the question. "Didn't you say it's scary to appear in public? Is this really okay?"

_Heh, scary. That's one word for it._

L tilted his head slightly. "I realized that if Yagami-kun isn't Kira, I should be fine… Since only Yagami-kun knows who I am."

_That, and who would see this panda-man and think 'Oh! He must be L!'_

"So if I die in the next few days…" L continued.

_Stop building tension and say it._

"Yagami-san will take over the investigation and every L will know that Yagami Light is Kira." Light looked surprised.

"Eh? Didn't I tell you that I'm not the only one calling myself L? L is a group of people like me."

_A group? One social failure with a mad, but amazing, brain, and a fantastically amazing young woman. Hardly a group…_

After speaking for a bit, L got up, requesting cake. (What else?)

"Light! There you are!" The shrill, girly voice annoyed K deeply. She turned and raised an eyebrow. A young, blonde girl, only a bit older than Light, dressed in black gothic clothing stood in front of them. She smiled when she noticed K and L.

"Are you Light's friend? You look so unique."

K sniggered and L glared at her.

"I'm Light's girlfriend, Amane Misa." K held back a growl. L stepped forwards.

"Ryuuga Hideki." He said. He glanced at K.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm Suzuki Miyako." She gave a fake smile and hugged Misa. "I hope we can be good friends!"

K caught L staring and she clenched her fist.

_'Punch her!'_ The violent part of K's mind screamed _'Punch her in her face!'_

_'Now, please calm down.' _The logical side of K's mind retaliated. _'What kind of message would that give?'_

Shaking her head, she focussed back on L. Ignoring the nagging within he mind, she kept her hands firm by her sides.

"Yagami-kun…" L started. "I envy you."

_'PUNCH HER!'_

"I'm gonna go…" K murmured before striding away.

When she arrived at the hotel they were staying in, she immediately went to room that contained only sofas. She had claimed it as her 'bloody space, so stay the hell out' soon after she and Emerald had discovered it. Well, at least that's what the sign said. She slumped down on her favourite sofa. Large and pink, it cushioned her easily when she fell, jumped or was tackled onto it. She flung one hand across her eyes, and the other dangled off the edge of the sofa, her fingers lightly skimming the edge of the soft carpet. She groaned and kicked her legs against the soft pillows.

_Get a hold of yourself! Remember what happened last time? _She flinched. _We certainly don't want a repeat of that…_ She ran the hand that lay across her face through her hair. Suddenly she swung her legs off the sofa, and jumped up. She threw her arm in the air, and pointed to the ceiling.

"I will take control!" She cried to the empty room. She started pacing around the room, thinking through what she would say.

She flopped onto the sofa.

_Why is this so hard? _She giggled._ Heh, hard… CONCENTRATE. As soon as he gets him, just start up the conversation. Well, that won't be awkward… _She glanced at a clock that lay on a wall near by. _Oh, nap time!_

L walked through the hotel, searching for K. He took the stairs and went into their room. There, he found her lying asleep on their bed. She was sprawled out, taking up almost ball of the bed. He chuckled. She looked so young. Which was exactly why he had to stop this. He sighed and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He'd tell her when she woke up.

~1 hour later~

K yawned and stretched. She stepped out of bed, and straighten her jeans and T-shirt. She strode into the main room, opening her mouth to begin, but she closed it before she could speak. L sat with his legs pressed against his chest, his arms holding them tightly. His chin was rested upon his knees and his toes were wiggling slightly. What shocked K was his eyes.

They looked so… Sad.

It was rare that K could get any emotion out of L that wasn't annoyance, so seeing him like this, looking so vulnerable was a bit overwhelming. Suddenly he noticed her and the sadness was gone. He shifted his weight onto his feet, and placed his hands on his knees.

"L, we need to talk…" She said quietly.

"About what?" He asked.

"About… well, us."

"Us?" He said, tilting his head to the side. K nodded.

"There is no us."

_Wait, what?_

"Huh?" She said stupidly.

"I said, there is no us."

K blinked.

"But…we kissed…" She muttered.

"The chains forced us together, that was hardly our choice." He replied, not faulting for one second.

"What about in the kitchen?" She questioned him. "Nothing 'forced' us together then!" He waved a hand.

"Just a lapse in judgment, I hadn't slept much."

"You never sleep much!"

L sighed. "Please calm down, you're getting emotional."

"And? Without emotions we're just empty shells!"

L sighed again.

"Look, there never was, or ever will be, anything between us."

"You shouldn't have taken my first kiss then!" She shouted.

"Like I said, it was the chains."

K shook her head.

"I mean when you kissed me in my sleep!"

_**She was awake?**_

"Just an… experiment. " He murmured.

K lowered her head.

"Goodbye L. I'm gonna sleep on my own from now on."

K walked away, and L couldn't help but feel guilty.

_**It's all for the best…**_

* * *

><p><em>Now I'm sad :'(<br>_


	19. Awkward, clubbing, and a kiss

I assume there was a day or two between Misa being arrested, and her being taken to head quarters, so this happens the day after K met her.

* * *

><p>K, once again, was bored. Every since their 'talk' she had been avoiding L. No, not because of 'conflicting emotions within her troubled heart' or anything like that.<p>

It was just so bloody awkward.

She shifted on the sofa she was on, the large, pink cushions cradling her. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and started to text.

_Bored. Come and visit me. _She clicked send, sat back and waited. A few minutes later her phone buzzed. She picked it up and answered.

"_K, please do not invite guests without my permission." _L's voice came through the phone.

"Too late. Send her up here." She replied. She heard L sigh and then a click as he hung up. A few minutes later a flurry of blonde and pink burst into the room.

"Heeeya step-sis!" Adeline cried out. K jumped up.

"Hiya!" She ran to the bouncing blonde and hugged her, making her drop the bags she was holding. Suddenly Adeline pulled away and looked serious.

"So, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh?" K tilted her head to the side. "What makes you think that something's wrong?"

"Well," Adeline lowered her voice, like there were ninjas listening in the their every word. "The last time you called me was after that crap with Ray and-"

"Jeez Addy, what's wrong with me just wanting to have some fun and see my step-sister?" She sighed and waved her hand. "You really need to stop reading into things so much."

Adeline pulled a face.

"Hypocrite." She retorted. K rolled her eyes and sighed. She sat down on her favourite pink sofa and raised her head to look at the slightly annoyed blonde.

"So?"

"So what?"

K sighed again.

"What're we gonna do?"

Suddenly, a large mischievous grin appeared on Adeline's face.

"We're…" She paused, trying to build the tension. "Going clubbing!" She shouted happily.

"Addy?"

"Yup?"

"I have nothing to wear."

Adeline turned around and picked up the bags she'd dropped. She handed a large pink one to K.

"This is your dress, and…" She attempted to switch the bags round before she gave up and dropped them on the ground. She picked a small black one and handed it to K. "These are your shoes." K opened the pink bag and peeked inside, before looking at Adeline and raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you think it's a bit… short?" She asked. Adeline giggled.

"But it'll look great on you!" She exclaimed. K grinned.

"Maybe… But you know I hate heels."

"Not these ones!" She laughed. K glanced at her in suspicion then pulled open the black bag. Inside, was a shoe box with the converse logo on them. Slowly, she pulled the lid open.

K gasped.

"Where did you get these? I thought there were only 10 in the world!"

Adeline tapped her nose. "I have my ways."

"I'm gonna go get changed now!" She skipped out the room and went to her room.

It felt odd calling it that.

_My room._

She'd shared a room with L for quite a while and had gotten used to sharing it, but now she had her own. It was nicely located right next too the sofa room, which she appreciated. It had light blue walls, and the ceiling was a slightly darker shade of blue. Her clothes lay littered among the room, along with several books, a laptop and uncountable scraps of paper. Why should she clean her room? Who would see it except for L? Even if someone else did, she couldn't care less. She skipped through the pile of rubbish and sat on her bed. She quickly pulled of the simple jeans and top she was wearing, and replaced them with the dress that was in the bag. She got up and powered her way to her draws, and grabbed a pair of pink socks. Sure, it didn't go with the outfit, but they were so fluffy! She pulled them on then pulled the shoes out of the black bag, stopping to admire them for a few seconds, before she also pulled them on. She got up and walked to the ceiling-to-wall mirror on one of her walls and looked at herself. She had been right, the dress was short, she was constantly fighting the urge to pull it down, but as the dress was also rather low cut, so that would have the opposite effect desired. She sighed and walked to the sofa room again.

Adeline jumped up and grabbed her into a hug.

"You look so grown up!" The blonde cried as she rubbed her face against K's.

"Adeline, please get off my face." She growled.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I'm gonna do your make up and hair."

K groaned. "Fine, but not much, okay?" Adeline giggled.

"Trust your big sis!"

~1 hour later~

L sat in the task forced headquarters, making sure he kept Light in his line of sight. As soon as K and Adeline began their 'make over' he had decided they didn't needed to be kept an eye over. He glanced up at the monitors and saw they were no longer in the 'sofa room'. He glanced around the monitors, but before he could locate them Adeline walked into the room. She was wearing a tight, sparkly pink dress, along with pink stilettos. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun, and her makeup was light, but still very pink.

Then K walked in behind her. To say it was odd seeing K like that was an understatement. To L, it just seemed right down wrong.

K was wearing a short, low cut deep purple dress. On her feet were what seemed to be some deep purple converse-heels, which went up to her knees. Her makeup was dark, black eyeliner, mascara and some purple eye shadow. Her hair was lose and curled at the ends, so it bounced as she walked. She turned and smiled at the task force. She did a small twirl.

"So, what do you think?"

There was a chorus of 'great!' and 'lovely'. She turned to Light.

"So, Light, do you like it?"

"It looks lovely on you Miyako, but don't you think you're showing a bit too much… skin?" He said carefully.

"Adeline got it for me, it wasn't exactly my first choice!" She felt Adeline pull at her arm.

"Come on, we'll be late for the taxi!" She muttered. L glanced at K.

"Don't worry," She reassured him "I've ordered it for a few buildings down." She walked through the room and pulled open the door.

"Bye!" She waved, then left the room, leaving everyone slightly confused.

~Hours later~

"Guess who's drunk!" Came a happy voice from outside the door that led to the main room of the Task Force Headquarters.

L groaned inwardly.

K came skipping in and instantly went and sat on Light's lap. Before he could speak she pulled his face to his and kissed him. Satisfied, she got up and skipped to her room.

L clenched his fist.

_**It's for the best…**_

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I have a small question. Can you change a chapter (or two) after you've already uploaded them? You see, I want to change the first two or three chapters because… Well, they suck really. No paragraphs, grammar fails abound, and it's bloody corny -.- So, please tell me if it's possible! I may also change how K and L met, it depends really. Thank you xxx<p> 


	20. My dear readers

Guys, I'm so sorry to mislead you, but this isn't a new chapter. Do not fear, I am currently writing the next one. So, I've been re-reading all the chapters, and some of them kind of suck. So, please, give me all your comments and views on some of the earlier chapters, so I can improve them, don't hold back, give me all you've got! Because of this, the next chapter may take longer than normal, as I'm also editing the old ones.

Also, any ideas on how K and L meet would be great, as I feels it as a bit too corny for my tastes.

I'm not sure how many chapters Green Eyes will have, as I have the plot line all lined up, it's just where to put the pieces, it could be anything from 3 to 13 chapters. -.-

Also, after Green Eyes is finished, I have some other story ideas I'm thinking over. 2 Death Note, 1 Dr Who and a possible Fruits Basket fan fic. Maybe I'll take a vote after I finish Green Eyes…

I would just like to thank all the amazing people reading Green Eyes!

_Mizuki _


	21. Sinister, Mr Stalker, and plans

Sorry to say this, but most of this is copied from the manga… You see, it seems the plot bunny has decided to go off, without even leaving a reassuring note. He's probably off excreting chocolate eggs if you ask me. FEAR NOT. He shall return. In fact, this chapter is important, as it leads me straight to where I want to be! So, that was a rather pointless note.

* * *

><p>K stared at the image on the screen.<p>

"…There is no way that's legal." She said.

"She's suspected of being the second-Kira, it's only logical to restrain her." L replied

"And if she's innocent? Sure, the evidence is against her, but honestly Ryuuzaki, don't you think this is too much?"

"Sure, if she's innocent, this will have been a bad idea, but I'm quite sure it's her."

Aizawa explained the evidence, with Matsuda pitching in at the end.

_Yes, I'm sure it's her, but still… This is just too cruel. Are we stooping to Kira's level doing this?_ K shook her head. _We must catch Kira, and therefore the second Kira, no matter the costs. _

"We have to make her talk." L said.

"Wait, Ryuuzaki-" K started.

"Watari, do everything possible within the limit of keeping her alive to make her talk, even slight torture."

K sighed and place her hand on L's shoulder. He shrugged it off almost immediately. K looked sadly at the back of the detective's head.

"Also, Mr Yagami, I have already restricted access for Light to come in here. In the near future… I may summon him here for questioning, I hope you will prepare yourself for that."

_Light… Are you Kira? On the outside you seem so normal… but there's still something sinister about you… Agh! Why is this is so hard! _She fought the temptation to tug at her hair.

"Hey, Miyako, you okay?" Matsuda asked.

"Yeah, just tired. I'm gonna call it a night." She walked out the room. Matsuda frowned.

"But… It's only 5.00…"

~2 days later~

L watched K's chest rise and fall. She was slumped on a chair, sleeping peacefully. He studied her and saw her face scrunch slightly. He sighed and got up. He leaned over and placed a hand on her head, and began running his hands through her hair. He smiled as he remembered the first time he had seen her sleeping.

_"You have lovely hair..." He murmured. _

_"Pervert..."_

He sighed and moved his hand away.

_**She is much more trouble than she's worth.**_

"Ryuuzaki." Watari's voice came from the lap top. "Misa has something to say."

L jumped away from K and sat in front of the laptop.

"Stream the video and audio over here!" He commanded. K groaned and woke up. She got up and stood next to L.

"Kill me."

_That's it. We've gone to far now. _Her heart clenched as the girl begged for death. _There must be another way…_ _But… This is strange…_

"No… No… Just kill me…"

_It's almost like she's having a conversation with someone…_

"Okay! Do it! If you don't do it, I will…"

"Watari, don't let her bite her tongue!"

_She's acting strangely. I can understand her want for death, but... Is this Kira?_

"Huh?" Matsuda said.

"She fainted." K murmured. "Poor girl. Ryuuzaki, you went too far this time."

"It was necessary." He replied.

"Torture is never necessary." She muttered.

~ The next day~

"Mr Stalker!" Misa cried.

"She really changed after she woke up…" Aizawa muttered.

"Maybe she's playing innocent." Matsuda replied.

"Why now? This is so sudden!" K groaned and dragged her fingers through her hair.

L sat there quietly watching the screen, thumb in his mouth.

"Matsuda, call Mogi."

"Ryuuzaki…" K warned him.

"It's okay, I'm happy to help." Matsuda said and handed L the phone.

"Did you tell Misa that she is suspected of being the second Kira?" L spoke to the phone. Mogi replied and he hung up.

L questioned Misa for a few minutes.

"Why are you tied here?" He asked her.

"Huh? Why? Because I'm your idol? But you're probably the first stalker to go this far!"

"Ryuuzaki… I can't tell if she's acting or not… I've seen her in movies, she isn't that good of an actress…" K sighed. Suddenly Matsuda jumped forwards and grabbed the microphone.

"Amane! Stop joking around! This is serious!"

"What… So scary… What do you want from me? I don't want this…" K saw tears roll down the young girl's face. "Release me! Release me now!" She shouted.

_She _was _the second Kira at some point, that I'm sure… But now…_

"I need to go to the restroom!" She cried. L replied, and she started shouting.

"You're… A pervert!"

"She's got you there, Ryuuzaki." K forced a small smile.

L questioned Misa about Light, and she replied openly.

_Huh? Why is she suddenly talking about Light? She wasn't before…_

L's phone went off.

"It's Light." He said.

_Why now?_

L talked on the phone before closing it.

"My son is coming?" Soichiro asked.

"Yes…" L replied. K smiled.

A few minutes later Light walked him. K got up to hug him, but stopped when she saw the distressed look on his face.

"Light?" She asked. He glanced at her and gave a weak smile.

"Ryuuzaki, it's as I told you on the phone. I may be Kira."

_What? Why now? Is it because of Misa?_

K flinched as Soichiro shouted at his son.

"Dad, if Ryuuzaki is L, he is the best detective in the whole world. If L thinks I am Kira, then I probably am."

"Yes. He is right. Right now I'm 99% sure that Light is Kira. I should be ready to interrogate you soon. You found out what I think quite quickly." L said.

K walked over to Light and looked him in the eye.

"Light? Why now?" She asked him.

"The person who was investigated by Raye Penber before he died, the person who went to Aoyama on may 22nd, and the person who the suspect Misa dates…"

_Ah, they are dating…_

"Are all me. If I were L, I would also think that I'm Kira!"

Light closed his eyes.

"I think I may have become Kira subconsciously…" He muttered.

"Light…" K sighed.

"Maybe when I'm unconscious, like when I am asleep, I become a God of Death and kill those people…"

K shook her head.

"That's not it." L said. "The truth is, we installed cameras in your room and watched you for 5 days?

"We?" Light said, sounding angry.

"Only I, your father and Miyako watched over you." Light glanced at Miyako, who grinned.

"Don't worry, I looked away when you changed."

Light slept peacefully…" L said.

"You went that far, Ryuuzaki?" Light shouted.

_This is all too… corny. We were sure he was Kira before, and I'm sure he knew this… So why this act? Wait… He wouldn't, would he?_

"I have something to say but I'm worried that you won't agree. I'll apologize ahead of time now."

_Ah, are you thinking the same thing as me, L?_

"The thing is, I am thinking of tying Light up and putting him behind bars for a period of time."

_Evidently so._

"If you agree, we will start right away, and no matter what you do, I will be watching your every action."

"We?" Light said.

"Yes, including Miyako."

"No-no… My son can't possibly be Kira, you can't do that."

"It's fine Dad. I agree, I was going to suggest that."

_Of course you were. This was your plan all along._

"But I don't know how long it'll take to clear all suspicions on Light, so please prepare yourself mentally."

"You're really going to put my son in jail!" Soichiro shouted. K walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

K sat down and listened to Light and his Dad argue.

"Yes, I'm going to give up me freedom…" Light smiled slightly. "And conquer my own fear of Kira." K smiled.

"We have faith in you!" She lied, squeezing Light's shoulder. L handed K handcuffs, a blind fold and ear muffs. First K put the blindfold over Light's eyes, giving him one last smile. She then put the earmuffs over his ears, after she whispered in his ear, causing him to smile slightly. Then, with a clang, she put on the handcuffs.

"Aizawa, please take him to his room." L said.

With that, Light was lead away.

K and L couldn't help but think they were being taken straight into his plan.

* * *

><p>You guys may have seen my other little thingy, called 'Randoms'. Only one chapter so far, but I am currently writing one. It has K in it and has nothing to do with anything. So, read it when I post it please! Thank you!<p>

Mizuki x


End file.
